Through Her Eyes
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: Story on hiatus...having major writers block sorry! SeverusLilly affair story
1. Say Hello To Severus Little One

**Through Her Eyes**

_My next story! Yah! I finished 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' not to long ago and had so much fun writing it, that I am thinking on a squeal, but this is not that! This is a new story! It is a Lilly/Severus Affair story so deal with it!_

((**A/N:** Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own any new character!))

**Chapter 1: Say Hello To Severus Little One.**

She was in a hurry. She had to execute her plan just right or the little girl in the crib would be dead by sunrise. She packed the baby's things and threw them all into a bag that was at her feet.

" Must hurry. Gotta get Katherine out of here." The woman said, tears running down here face.

A cry escaped from the crib behind her and when she turned around, a little boy standing up, holding on to the railings, staring at the woman. The little girl was sitting up, clinging to the boy's leg.

" Mommy, where you going?" He asked, gazing up her.

" Oh, Harry dear, I'm not going anywhere, but I have to take Kat somewhere safe for right now." Lilly said, cradling her son's cheek.

" Where Kat going? Am I coming?" Harry asked, gazing down at Kat.

" Not right now, baby, but soon. Soon, you two will be back together. Come on, Kat." Lilly kissed Harry's head and picked up Kat.

" Bye, Kat." Harry kissed her cheek and hugged her.

" I will be back soon, Harry. Go back to sleep." Lilly kissed him again and laid him down.

When he finally closed his eyes, Lilly grabbed the bag and held Katherine tight.

" By' Har'" Kat called out just as Lilly apparated away.

* * *

She reappeared in muggle London, near a door that lead to a rather strange pub. But right now, Katherine was crying.

" Hush, baby, its ok. Your alright." Lilly whispered to the girl.

" How about I sing you a song? Will you calm down? Alright, lets sing."

"_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?" _

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Lilly was slowly walking towards the pub and stopped and moved into the shadows when she saw three figures come out of the door.

It was James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

'_Crap.'_ Lilly thought.

James and Sirius didn't notice her, but Remus looked her way. She was quickly shacking her head and mouthed the words ' Please no' to him. He nodded and turned back to the others.

" Hey, Moony, you coming?" asked a drunk James.

" Yah, someone has to keep you two in line." Remus walked away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Lilly let out the breath she had been holding. As if sensing it was all right, Kat whimpered.

Lilly looked down and finished the song as she walked to the pub.

"_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? _

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Lilly was glad that there was noone left in the pub but the owner Tom.

" Sorry miss, but were closed." Tom said when she walked through the door.

" Tom, it's Lilly. I need to the fireplace." Lilly said, pulling back her hood.

" Why didn't you just apparate?" Tom asked.

" I can only so much with Katherine in my arms." Lilly answered, looking down at Kat.

" So, I finally get to meet the little angel and it's on the night when you're not staying?" Tom said, giving a toothy down to Kat, who grinned back.

" I am afraid so, Tom." Lilly responded.

" Go ahead and use the fireplace. I'll see you later, Lill." Tom said, locking the front and back door and went to his room.

When Lilly heard the lock click, she dashed for the fireplace, bringing out a small pouch filled with a silvery powder.

She stepped in and held a hand over Kat's nose before throwing the powder down and yelling:

" Snape Manor."

Both disappeared in a burst of green flames.

* * *

Lilly came out of the fireplace in Severus Snape's study at a stumble and was holding on tightly to a side of his desk so she wouldn't fall on Katherine.

She didn't see the tall figure in the doorway.

" Lilly?" The figure asked, moving forward.

" Oh, Sev, help please. I don't want to drop her." Lilly said, her vision blurry.

Severus moved quickly and had Katherine in his arms while Lilly sat on the couch.

Severus was examining Katherine to make sure she was ok when he heard Lilly chuckle.

" What?" He asked, looking up at her.

" That is just how I thought you would look like in our sixth year; holding our child, holding her carefully, lovingly." She answered, standing up.

" Well, that was before the all hell broke loose." Severus said, moving to hand Katherine back.

Lilly shook her head. " You hold her for a while."

Severus pulled Kat back into his arms and gazed down at her.

" Why Lilly?" Severus asked, while playing with one of Katherine's fingers.

" Why what?"

" Why do you want me hold her? Why are you here? I mean, I love that you're here, but why?" He responded, sitting down next her.

" Ok, to answer the last question, I have to answer the first. She's yo-ours, Sev. And because James found out, I fled. He wanted kill her and I don't want that man near her. I couldn't bring Harry because James is his father, but not her's." Lilly said, her eyes on the mantel.

Severus was quite for a few minutes, but his eyes never left Katherine.

Finally, he spoke up.

" Lilly?"

" Yah?" She responded, looking at him.

" What's her name?"

Lilly grinned and fingered Kat's dark hair.

" Katherine Ann…. Snape. Harry and I call her Kat for short." She answered, pride glowing from her eyes.

" How did you manage to name her Snape with James killing her?" Severus asked her.

" I filed her real birth certificate before James filed one with her last name as 'Potter'."

" Ahh, I see, so the one he filed is void." Severus said, brushing the soft hair on Kat's head. She barely moved in her sleep, but she did move her head toward him when he touched her.

" Basically. Listen, I am going to go and get Harry and come back here. I plan on divorcing him. I don't want him any where near my children any longer." Lilly said, standing up, pulling the pouch out of her pocket.

" Lilly, be careful." Severus said, standing up.

" I will Sev, but if the worst should happen, protect her, love her, spoil her, train her and just be the father James would never be." Lilly said, tears rolling off her cheek.

" I will Lilly, I promise."

" One more thing. Teach her everything you know, limited to the dark arts. Make her better then Dumbledore would ever expect." Lilly said, tears gone as she picked Kat up.

" Well, didn't we plan that originally for our children?" Severus asked, moving closer.

Lilly turned to face him. Tears were racing down her face again.

" Right. I better go if I wanna beat James home." Lilly kissed Kat's head. "Bye baby. Mommy loves you and you better be good for your dad. I'll kick your butt if your not."

She handed Katherine back to him, headed back for the fireplace and turned back around.

" Sev, I always loved you, I never stopped. Protect her. Leaky Cauldron!"

She was gone and Severus stood there holding a sleepy child.

" I love you too, Lilly." He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He gained control of his emotions again and held Kat up above him and had her giggling.

" Some Halloween, huh Kat? Come on, you can sleep with me tonight until I can fix up a room for you."

He walked up the stairs with Kat already sleeping against his chest.

* * *

(11 years later)

_(( ok it's going to sound corny, but ever since Severus has had Katherine, the house hasnever been thisbright in its attitude. It's a very loving home.))_

A very disgruntled preteen stood at her mirror while dressing.

" Just like dad. I ask him to wake me up early and what does he do? Lets me sleep until eleven. But, what am I fretting for? He is finally home. I can't wait until I go to Hogwarts. At least then I wont have to wait ten months for me to have him all to myself. I don't like sharing my dad." Kat said, brushing her hair. Her hair was now black with red highlights everywhere you looked and was so long, it was down in the middle of her back. She was grateful if wasn't frizzy or super curly. It also seemed her eyes went through several changes throughout her life so far and for the last two years has been set on a very odd mix of Ebony and Emerald. Her dad adored her eyes and told her often.

After magically gathering her hair in a high ponytail, she abandoned the mirror for her closet and was singing along with her stereo that Severus had bought her. It was a muggle one and he charmed it for her birthday two months ago.

"_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think _

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out"

* * *

Satisfied with her outfit, Kat bounded out of the room and into her dad's study. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, glaring at the man who had his head down to her, writing on a piece of parchment. At last, Severus seemed to acknowledge she was there and smirked at her glare.

" Morning love." Severus said, standing up.

She didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs behind her, nor did she see a certain blonde creep up behind her. Nor did she notice the small movement on the ground by Severus's couch.

Her glare lessoned but she still held it.

" What is with the glare, Katherine?"

" I wanted up at seven today. I was gonna spend the whole day with you." Kat said, the glare dropping.

" I'm sorry Kat, I was just really tired." Severus said, walking closer to her,

" I am just glad your home!" Kat said, wrapping her arms around him and he hugged back.

" Glad to be home as well. Even though I just saw you two months ago, I am sure to you it was forever." Severus grinned.

" It was too long. But you got home early yesterday, so what could have made you so sleepy?" Kat asked, stepping away, giving her father a questioning gaze.

" Draco came late last night and is still here." He answered while moving backwards.

" Draco's here and you just now decided to tell me? Where is he?" Kat asked, excitement entering her eyes.

" Right behind you." Came his voice.

She spun around and smirked.

" Hey sleeping beauty." Draco said, smirking back.

Kat grinned, jumped at him and he caught her in a bone-crushing hug.

" Missed you, Dray." Kat whispered.

" Missed you too Kitty Kat." Draco whispered back.

" I'm sorry Kitty, that I wasn't here for your birthday, but you know, I had family stuff." Draco said after they pulled apart.

" You know I understand cousin. Did you at least bring a belated present?" Kat joked, smiling at him.

" Why would I forget your present. Come and sit down and I will give it to you." Draco said, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the study.

After he had her sitting, Draco had Kat close her eyes and after a minute let her open them. Sitting in his lap a little black and tan puppy.

" Dray, is this what I think it is?" Kat asked, looking up.

" It is your very eight month old Shiba Inu. He's house trained and ready fro you." Draco said, handing the puppy over to her.

" Oh, Dray I love him. It was worth the wait." Kat leaned over and kissed his cheek and hugged him.

" Glad you like him Kat. There is something special about him. He will always know when you are in trouble and when needed, can use very old magick that is known in his breed when they are bred in the magical world. You will have your own personal fuzzy bodyguard."

Kat giggled and stood up while whispering to the pup. " Fuzzy bodyguard."

" Dad?"

" Yes, Kat?" Severus answered.

" Can I forgo our day together to play with the puppy?" Kat asked, halfway to the door.

" Alright, but…"

Kat bolted out of the door.

" Kat!" Severus called, but no answer.

" Katherine!"

Still no answer came.

" Katherine Ann Snape!" Severus growled.

Kat's peeked around the corner.

" Yah dad?"

" Be back by nightfall." He said, sitting down again.

" Okay dad, love you, love you Dray." Kat said, bolting out again.

* * *

((OUTSIDE))

Kat had let the pup down and at once it was exploring but never to far from Kat.

" What should I call you, pup?" Kat asked when he passed by her feet again. He stopped and turned towards her and padded up to her side before crawling into her lap.

" I know, I'll call you…..Hades! Try not to live up to your name to much pup. Dad will have a fit if he finds the house destroyed and I will be paying for it, not you." Kat said, scratching the pup.

"How about a song, Hades?" Kat asked as they both got up to move around. Hades began to explore as Kat began to sing, picking random herbs as she went.

"_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You really wouldn't call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
Her life was one big game _

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)

Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head)

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, her head, her head, her head)"

((**A/N: **Ok I know it seems that I use songs to much, but I have music in my soul and so my characters must have it in them! So what do you think of my new story?))


	2. Shopping and School

**Through Her Eyes**

_My next story! Yah! I finished 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' not to long ago and had so much fun writing it, that I am thinking on a squeal, but this is not that! This is a new story! It is a Lilly/Severus Affair story so deal with it!_

((**A/N:** Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own any new character!))

**Songs in last chapter:**

Evanescence- Missing 

Alanis Morissette- Ironic

Skye Sweetnam- Sharada

**Chapter 2: Shopping and School **

Kat was sleeping soundly and would have never noticed the figure in the room if Hades hadn't lifted his head and growled at the figure.

" Hades, what wrong?" Kat said sleepily, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

Hades growled again, but the figure didn't move.

" Who's there?" Kat called out.

" Bitch." The figure said.

" Excuse me?"

" You ruined my life, YOU BITCH!" The figure charged, but Kat couldn't see his face.

Hades was up instantly and was standing over her, growling and snapping at the figure. But it threw an arm towards Hades and the dog flew across the room, hit the wall and Kat heard his spine crack.

" HADES!" Kat screamed and yanked her head back towards the figure.

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She screamed at him.

" Pay back. Because of you, I lost my life!" The man answered.

" What are you talking about?" Kat asked, confusion lacing her words.

The man leaned closer into the moonlight and Kat's breath caught.

It was James Potter and he looked murderous.

" Impossible, y-y-you died eleven years ago! You can't be here!" Kat said, slowly edging away.

James sneered at her and moved forward.

" Stop! If you don't, I'll scream and then my dad will be here." Kat said, her whole body trembling.

" What if he's dead? Then what will you do, KATHERINE ANN SNAPE!" James lunged and sent Kat into a fit of hysterics and she fell off the bed, screaming her head off.

* * *

Kat shot up screaming from her bed, causing Hades to bolt awake. She couldn't stop screaming and it brought Draco and Severus to her room.

" Katherine!" Severus yelled when he walked in and saw her face drenched in tears, extremely pale.

She stopped screaming and just stared at the carpet near the door.

Hades whimpered and licked her chin, causing her to flinch and draw the dog close.

" Kat, are you alright?" Draco asked, moving closer in front of Severus.

Kat's head snapped up and gazed at him warily.

" Baby, it's alright. It's dad and Draco." Severus sat on the edge of the bed and she looked at him.

" Daddy…" Her voice was distant and slowly he caught her chin.

" I'm right here, Katherine, I'm right here." Severus said, pulling her into a hug.

At once, Kat was fully awake and was hyperventilating against Severus's chest.

" Please, please tell me that he's not here and really dead."

Severus looked up at Draco, who shrugged his shoulders. He looked down at Kat and Severus followed suit.

" Kat, who are you talking about?"

She curled up deeper next to Severus and whispered

" James Potter."

Severus pulled away.

" Katherine, what exactly did you dream?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

She didn't answer; instead she looked down at Hades and was petting him as to make sure he was really there.

After a few minutes, Severus pulled her head back gently by her chin to face him.

" Here, we'll do this. Open your mind and I will look at the nightmare." He said. " It's ok for you do let them down for right now Kat. You can put them back up when I am done." He added after seeing the look she held.

Kat nodded and moved over so Severus could sit on the bed and turned to face him, sitting cross-legged.

She took a deep breath, lowered her shields and opened her Ebony-Emerald eyes to her father's Ebony ones. She felt his prodding and she let him through.

* * *

(Inside Kat's mind from Severus's POV)

" Where's that blasted door?" I said, standing on one of the many doors populating Kat's mind.

I walked down many paths until I came upon a familiar set of doors.

The first one was yellow door and giggling could be heard from the other side.

I grinned and knocked and at once the door was thrown open by a six year old in a dark blue dress.

" Daddy!" Little Kat squealed, jumping up into his open his arms.

" Hey Kitty Kat, how are you?" I said, kissing her head.

" You can't call me that! Only Dray can." She said, setting a stubborn but cute look on her face.

" _God, I miss her being that old."_

" Well, love, I was just stopping in to say hi. I gotta go." I said, putting her down.

" Ok, bye daddy! I love you!" Little Kat said, closing her door.

I sighed and turned toward the dark purple door next to Little Kat's door. I knocked and the door opened. I pushed it open and the one version of Kat that I don't like was on her bed, the stereo blaring.

" KATHERIN ANN SNAPE TURN THIS DOWN!" I yelled.

She looked up at me, nodded her head towards the radio and at once the volume dropped.

" What are you doing here, old man?" Goth Kat said, sneering at him. " If you're looking for the nightmare door, it's down that way." She said, pointing west. She laid back and nodded her head towards the radio and the volume went up again and even as I closed the door, you could still hear the music blaring.

_"The world is my expense  
The cost of my desire  
Jesus blessed me with its future  
And I protect it with fire  
So raise your fists  
And march around  
Don't dare take what you need  
I'll jail and bury those committed  
And smother the rest in greed  
Crawl with me into tomorrow  
Or Ill drag you to your grave  
Im deep inside your children  
They'll betray you in my name_

_Sleep now in the fire_

_The lie is my expense  
The scope of desire  
The party blessed me with its future  
And I protect it with fire  
I am the Nina the piñata the Santa Maria  
The noose and the rapist  
And the fields overseer  
The agents of orange  
The priests of Hiroshima  
The cost of my desire_

_Sleep now in the fire_

_For its the end of history  
It's caged and frozen still  
There is no other pill to take  
So swallow the one  
That made you ill  
The Nina the piñata the Santa Maria  
The noose and the rapist  
The fields overseer  
The agents of orange  
The priests of Hiroshima  
The cost of my desire_

_Sleep now in the fire"

* * *

_

I walked up to the dark and shadowy door and pushed it open and stepped through, it slamming shut behind me. 

(Some time later)

I excited the door, well, more like thrown out and stood there, anger rising.

" This has Albus's signature all over it." I said, drawing myself out of Kat's mind.

(Out of Kat's head in normal POV)

* * *

Kat drew a deep breath along with Severus and fell forward a little, but Severus caught her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

" He's dead, baby. James Potter is not alive, so he can't hurt you." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded and pulled back.

" I must have a great sense of timing with my waking." She whispered.

" Why's that?" Draco asked, grasping her hand.

" It's 8:30. Breakfast time." Kat grinned, getting out of bed, grabbing her remote and turning her CD player on.

" Ok, guys, I gotta get ready." She said, turning to them.

Severus nodded and after kissing her cheek, he left the room.

" You sure ok, cuz?" Draco asked.

" Yah, I'm better now, Dray." Kat said, grinning as he pulled her into a hug.

" If you're sure, Kitty Kat." He whispered into her hair.

" I'm sure. Now go, get, shoo." She said, gently pressing him towards the door.

" Ok, geez, I know when I'm not wanted." He grinned and turned around.

" Ok, I'm going, but we're going to Diagon Alley today, so hurry up."

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kat chuckled and turned the volume up on the stereo.

"_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back _

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you"

Kat grabbed her black jeans from the closet and threw them on while throwing her hair up into a high braid, even then the bottom touched a little passed her shoulder blades.

" _You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes _

I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No, no matter how far we've come I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes"

She threw her Green Day shirt on over her My Chemical Romance long sleeve, her blue diamond stud in her ears along with a small hoop in her right ear, and threw her makeup on.

She flew down the stairs and came into the dinning area just as Middy was setting the pancakes down on the table. Draco looked up with amazement and looked at his watch.

" I think that is a record for her getting ready, Uncle Severus. She was only gone for six minutes."

" She's had faster." Severus said from behind the copy of The Daily Prophet.

" I feel so loved. You timed me, Dray?" Kat said, while helping herself to the pancakes.

" No, _I_ just have never seen you get ready so fast." He said in-between mouthfuls of sausage.

Kat giggled and Severus smirked.

* * *

After breakfast, they apparated (Draco and Kat side apparatening, holding onto Severus's sleeves. They both know how to, they just can't use, what with it being illegal to) into Diagon Alley and at once, Kat began to wander off.

" Katherine." Severus's voice stopped her.

" Yah dad?" She asked, turning around.

" Forgetting something?" He said, holding up a letter and bag of gold.

Kat blushed and grabbed them, pecking his cheek.

" Thanks dad." She said before taking off again.

Severus sighed and nodded to Draco who took off after her.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to her. She was now slowly walking and Draco slowed to a fast walk until he was walking at her side.

" Where to first Kat?" He asked, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

" How about we get our books, Dray?" Kat asked, looking up at him.

" Yah, then we will go and get your wand." He said, pulling her towards Flourish &Bolts bookstore.

They went in and Kat didn't notice that Draco tensed up; instead she broke off to go and get her books, barely noticing that Draco was strolling up to a group of people, mostly redheads.

* * *

In her cauldron were all the books she needed, but she was throwing other ones in that were not required.

She was quietly singing, keeping her ears off the noise of books falling in the front of the store.

" _Coin operated boy  
sitting on the shelf he is just a toy  
but i turn him on and he comes to life  
automatic joy  
that is why i want a coin operated boy_

_Made of plastic and elastic  
he is rugged and long-lasting  
who could ever ask for more  
love without complications galore  
many shapes and weights to choose from  
i will never leave my bedroom  
i will never cry at night again  
wrap my arms around him and pretend..._

_Coin operated boy  
all the other real ones that i destroy  
cannot hold a candle to my new boy and I'll  
never let him go and I'll never be alone  
not with my coin operated boy..._

_This bridge was written to make you feel smittener  
with my sad picture of girl getting bitterer  
can you extract me from my plastic fantasy  
i didn't think so but im still convincible  
will you persist even after i bet you  
a billion dollars that I'll never love you  
will you persist even after i kiss you  
goodbye for the last time  
will you keep on trying to prove it?  
I'm dying to lose it...  
i want it  
i want you  
i want a coin operated boy._

_And if i had a star to wish on  
for my life i cant imagine  
any flesh and blood could be his match  
i can even take him in the bath_

_Coin operated boy  
he may not be real experienced with girls  
but i know he feels like a boy should feel  
isn't that the point that is why i want a  
coin operated boy  
with his pretty coin operated voice  
saying that he loves me that hes thinking of me  
straight and to the point  
that is why i want  
a coin operated boy."_

" What are you doing down here, Kitty Kat?" Draco called, fingering the books.

" Getting my books, what does it look like?" She said, not looking up from the book she was looking at.

" This is way more then what was on your list cousin."

" I know I just wanted some other things to read when I am not in class." She said, looking up at him, grinning.

Draco shook his head and sat down next her.

" You never change, Kit." He said, grabbing one of the books that she put in a pile and as soon as he read the cover, he raised an eyebrow.

" 'Advanced Potions.' You haven't even taken potions and yet you're getting other potion books. What makes your think you will like it?"

She looked at him with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

" Wait, what am I saying? This is Severus Snape's daughter were talking about; of course you're going to like potions." Draco said laughing.

" I should hope so or her year would be hell." Said a voice above them.

Kat smirked as she looked up.

" Hey dad."

Severus fingered all the books.

" Nice selection, Katherine. Come on, we need to get your other supplies." He turned and walked away.

Kat gathered the other books, putting some back and the others in the cauldron.

She paid for them and ran out of the shop.

* * *

" Dad, I hate getting robes." Kat whined from the pedestal that she was standing on, Draco and Severus sitting down on the chairs close to her. Draco was reading on the books she picked up.

" Well, you can't wear your normal clothes to Hogwarts, so deal with it." Severus said as the lady was taking her measurements. She finished and Kat stepped down while Draco got some of his robes refitted.

After they got their robes, the trio headed over to 'the potions store' as Kat called it ((**A/N:** Really I don't know how to spell the damn store name :-P)), got their supplies and headed to the Emporium to get Kat an owl.

She walked out with a pure black owl, which she named Liam ((**A/N:** Finally! A Sevenwaters name!)), and they headed home.

* * *

**September 1 **

" Dad, you gotta leave now?" Kat asked.

" yes, I have to beat the students to the school." Severus answered, drawing her into a hug, gaining weird looks from students who passed by. Only students from the Slytherin house didn't stare because they knew about Severus having a daughter. He kissed her head and apparated away.

Draco had long since gotten on the train and Kat warily got on.

" Should I sit with Draco, or somewhere else?" She asked herself as she stood in the hallway of compartments.

She sighed and walked forward with her head cocked to one side, staring out of the now moving train's windows, quietly singing as she walked.

" _Memories consume  
like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
you all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
unless i try to start again  
i don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
cause inside i realize  
that I'm the one confused _

i don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why i have to scream  
i don't know why i instigate  
and say what i don't mean  
i don't know how i got this way  
i know it's not alright  
so I'm  
breaking the habit  
tonight"

She gained a few weird looks from compartments and she passed on those and kept walking, gazing into a compartment every now and then.

" _Clutching my cure  
i tightly lock the door  
i try to catch my breath again  
i hurt much more  
than anytime before  
i had no options left again _

I'll paint it on the walls  
cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends

i don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why i have to scream  
but now i have some clarity  
to show you what i mean  
i don't know how i got this way  
I'll never be alright  
so I'm  
breaking the habit  
breaking the habit  
tonight"

She was watching out the window and she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone.

" Oh, sorry about that." Said a male voice.

" No, I wasn't watching where I was going, so I'm sorry." Kat said, sitting up.

The boy sat up and gazed at her brilliant emerald eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

' _Mom's eyes.'_ She thought as he offered her a hand up.

" You ok?" he asked.

" Yah, I'm just fine, thanks." She said, a grin passing over face before she could stop it.

" My name's Harry, what's yours?" Harry asked. ((**A/N:** yes I now he want on the train, but it's my story people!))

" Oh, it's Katherine, bur everyone calls me Kat." She answered.

His breath caught.

" Your name is…is K-Kat?" He stuttered out.

She blushed.

"Yah."

" Would… would your mother's name be Lilly?" he asked, coming a bit closer.

" Y-yes."

" Kat, I…"

" I have to go, bye." Kat cut him off and took off in the opposite direction, but she heard what he said as she walked away.

" Bye, Kat."

After he went into a compartment, Kat called back, a tear rolling down her cheek.

" By', Har."

* * *

She opened the door to Draco's compartment and he looked up and grinned.

" Hey was wondering where you got to." He said, scooting over so she could sit down.

" Sorry, got sorta lost in my thoughts." She said, sitting down by him. The girl looked at her with venom, but spoke in a sickly sweet voice to Draco.

" Draco, who's this?" she asked.

" This is my cousin, Kat." He said, throwing an arm around Kat's shoulders.

" Draco, you don't have any cousins" Said a boy across from him.

" Very observant, Blaise. She's Severus's daughter, but she's like a cousin to me, like a…"

Kat cut him off.

" If you say it, I swear I will hit you." She threatened.

" Fine, I won't say it." He grinned.

" Well Dray, I am known to these people but I don't know them." Kat said, looking at him.

" Right, this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing to big boys eating some chocolate frogs.

" This is Blaise." He said, referring to the boy across from him.

" And this is Pansy."

Kat greeted them, but when her gaze got to Pansy, she was still getting a major evil look from her.

They went back to what they were doing before Kat came in and after a while, Draco leaned back and whispered:

" Ok, Kit, what's wrong? You have a look of anxiety written all over your face."

" I met him." She whispered back, leaning into him.

" Really? And what was that like?" He whispered.

" I don't want to talk about it right now."

" All right, we'll talk later."

They both fell silent and just sat there until Blaise spoke up.

" So, Kat, you know how to play Exploding Snap?"

She sat up and smirked at him.

" Yah I know how to play." She said, while Draco was stifling a laugh next to her.

" You want to play then?" Blaise asked, bringing out a deck.

" Yah, sure why not, I might have some fun."

Draco lost his battle and was in a silent fit of laughter as Kat and Blaise began to play.

* * *

After sorely beating Blaise 20 times, it was time to get off the train. Kat spelled her robes on and walked off with Draco.

A booming voice called out to the first years and Draco pushed her forward.

She looked up and smirked at him before he got into a horseless carriage, but she looked up and saw Harry staring at her. He waved and she warily waved back before he got into his carriage.

She went with the other first years into boats and when they all were in, the boats set off and when the castle came into view, Kat heard a collective gasp from the others except from her. She had been her a few times her already, and already knew it was huge.

After the boats landed and they walked into the school following Professor McGonagall, coming up to the Great Hall. She explained the rules and houses and then told that she would be back soon to get them for the sorting.

After she left, everyone began talking.

" What house do you think you'll be in?' Said a redheaded girl next Kat.

" I don't know. Mum was a Ravenclaw and dad was a Slytherin. So I could get into either." She answered.

" Oh. I already know that I will get into Gryffindor because everyone in my family has been in there."

" Wow, quite a legacy to live up to." Kat said, grinning at her.

" Yah, name's Ginny by the way." She said, extending her hand, which Kat took.

" Katherine, Kat for short. Nice to meet you Ginny."

* * *

Professor McGonagall came back and got them and they walked single file into the Great Hall.

Kat looked up and caught her father's eyes and he gave her a small smile and she smiled back. She gazed over at Draco, who stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. She looked around and saw Harry sitting with a few other redheads that must be related to Ginny. He nudged one and Kat saw him mouth the words ' That's her' to the boy and girl next to him. He looked at grinned at Kat and she smiled weakly back.

The hall got quiet as the Sorting Hat that was sitting on a stool up by the staff table started singing and after it finished and the hall quieted down, McGonagall started calling out names.

At last she called out Kat's name.

" Snape, Katherine."

The hall was engulfed in whispers as she walked forward. Severus mouth ' Good luck' to her as she sat down on the stool and at once the hall quieted.

" _Ahh, now this is an interesting mix of houses. A Slytherin and Ravenclaw? So much knowledge in all kinds of spells, very smart, brave, cunning, loving and_ _yet there are signs of fear hidden in your heart. Where to put you, where to put you. Ahh, wait one moment, there is a curiosity about your brother. Did you know that he almost went into Slytherin, would have made him so much better. Well, on to you. Better be SLYTHERIN!"_

The hat said the last part out loud and Kat looked up and saw Draco grinning and Harry looking shocked. Se got up and while walking towards Draco, she looked up at Severus and saw him beaming. She smiled at him and sat down at the Slytherin table, her thoughts racing.

' _What am I going to do now?' _she thought, her mind closed to the rest of the hall.

((**A/N:** Ahh small cliffy! Looky, I am a 19 ¼ pages and hardly any songs! Yah! I am so good, oh yah I rock! Gotta stop writing or I am gonna get grounded! Hope you like the story. Will get chapter 3 written soon.))

((**A/N:** Oh yah, if you have any ideas for this story, message me))


	3. Well, So This Is Hogwarts During The Yea

**Through Her Eyes**

_My next story! Yah! I finished 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' not to long ago and had so much fun writing it, that I am thinking on a squeal, but this is not that! This is a new story! It is a Lilly/Severus Affair story so deal with it!_

((**A/N:** Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own any new character!))

**Songs in last chapter:**

Rage Against The Machine- Sleep Now in The Fire 

Linkin Park- With you

The Dresden Dolls- Coin Operated Boy

Linkin Park- Breaking the Habit

**Chapter 3: Well, So This Is Hogwarts During The Year?**

(_' What am I going to do now?' _She thought, her mind closed to the rest of the hall.)

* * *

Kat was sitting by Draco at the feast, her head own, her mind racing.

' _No, this is not good, at least if I was in Ravenclaw I could talk to him without people thinking that we're nuts. Everyone knows about the house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindors. But, I need to talk to him, but how? Damn it how!' _Kat thought as she lightly banged her head on the table. She could feel her father's gaze on her, but she didn't look up to meet his eyes, causing him to worry even further.

" Kat? You ok?" Draco asked, shacking her shoulder.

" I'm fine, Dray. Just a headache." She said, not lifting her head.

" Liar. I can tell you're not ok." Draco whispered.

Kat lifted her head up and stared into his eyes.

" I'm fine Dray." She whispered.

Draco sighed and looked above her head and shrugged. Kat turned and saw Severus staring at her with a look that screamed ' Feeling ok?' Kat shook her head and looked around. At once her chest tightened as the onslaught of eyes staring at her caused her to panic and her breaths quickened.

Draco knew what was going on at once.

Kat has a major fear of crowds, although she can control it most of the time, ever since she was four, when she got separated from Severus and Draco on a Muggle street and couldn't find him and every time she went to ask for help, the muggle either pushed her away, ignored her or, like one person did, kicked her down and away. Severus found her curled up on the side of the street, tears flowing down her face, afraid to go near the crowd without him.

With a nod from Severus, Draco had Kat in his arms and was pulling her to the doors of the Great Hall. She broke out of his arms as soon as they were out and was collapsing against a nearby wall, her breathing still erratic. When she finally calmed down, Draco moved closer and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled weakly at him.

" What happened in there, Kitty?" he asked, moving closer to her.

She laid her head on his shoulder.

" I looked up and most of the hall was just staring at me and I just panicked. Dray, I don't know why I was so scared." She said, curling up closer to him.

He put his arms around her shoulders and squeezed them.

" I think I know why Kitty Kat. You've never been here before and really only the Slytherin house knew about you being Severus's daughter, so I think when McGonagall called out 'Snape, Katherine', it surprised a lot of people. And most of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs tend to stare at what they shouldn't." he explained.

" Yah, that makes sense. Harry didn't expect my last name to be Snape; I could see it on his face and before the sorting started, I saw him mouth the words ' That's her' to two of his friends. But now, I don't know; will he even want to talk to me?" Kat drew her knees to her chest and pushed Draco's arm off.

" Potter isn't that prejudice against Slytherin. He just hates me." Draco said, chuckling.

" And why does my brother hate you?" Kat asked, glancing at him, a smile tracing her lips.

" Long story. I wasn't very well behaved last year."

" You were still in Lucius's grasp, Dray. You couldn't think beyond the fact that if you didn't do what he wanted, you would be hurt." Kat said, turning so she faced him.

" I know cuz, I know." He said, looking at the ceiling.

" And your not there anymore. Ever since dad put you in our summerhouse, you've changed, for the better. Personally, I like the new you. You're more free and I have never seen you smile so much, cousin." Kat pulled him in a quick hug and kissed his cheek.

" Your right, as always." Draco said. " Where did Hades get to?" He asked, looking around.

" I let him wander the grounds. He wanted to get to know the area and I didn't want to drag him in yet. We better go and find him, I don't want him wandering into the Forbidden Forest." Kat answered, standing up.

She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up. He wound his arm around her shoulders and walked out onto the grounds with her.

* * *

Kat was standing down by the lake while Draco was up near the Herbology greenhouses and for the last ten minutes, they hadn't found Hades yet.

" Damn it, Hades, I'm cold and you decided to play hide-and-seek." Kat said, glaring over the grounds.

" Hades!" she heard Draco call.

" So, he's having no luck either." Kat said, sitting down on a boulder in an area hidden from the school. She had found it when she was eight, when she came with Severus when he needed to meet with Dumbledore and Kat wanted to come.

Kat grinned at the memory and stared out at the lake as a small tune played through her mind. It was the same tune that played whenever she dreamed about her mother. Severus told her it was one that Lilly always sang when they were dating.

" _Winter winds have gone and faded  
I told the skies of thoughts of gray  
Tears upon my pillow laying  
A child lost to pain  
I pray for better days _

Lift me up  
Lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my face  
Rising up, I changed before your eyes  
Out of darkness, standing in the light

Heaven hoped you'd come and change me  
Out of that, just make me whole  
Lift me up and recreate me  
And help me overcome myself  
Lead me from hell

Lift me up  
Lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my face  
Rising up, I changed before your eyes  
Out of darkness, standing in the light

I'm rising up, I'm moving on  
Give me strength to carry on  
I feel the light upon my face  
I hear the angels' words of grace  
My broken wings will never fly  
Lift me up and justify  
I'm standing up, I'm standing out  
I feel the warmth come crashing down

Lift me up  
Lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my face  
Rising up, I've changed before your eyes  
Out of darkness, standing in the light"

There was a soft barking and Kat looked down and saw Hades sitting there, his tail wagging.

" Where have you been this whole time?" Kat asked, petting his head. " You had me worried baby. Come on, lets got tell Draco that you found me."

She stood and started walking away, Hades at her heals.

" Draco!" She called out.

" What?' He called from the hill above her.

" Found him." She petted Hades's head and he gave a small woof when Draco started down the hill.

When he finally stood in front of them, he gave Hades a small glare before turning back to Kat.

" Well, you found him, so lets back in before we freeze to death." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, directing her back to the Entrance Hall.

They came in just as the hall was almost empty. There were few people still there and Kat wasn't surprised to see Severus standing near the doors to the Great Hall.

" Where have you two been?" he asked, pushing off the wall, walking up to them.

" Looking for Hades, he wandered off. I'm glad you brought him with you, because I don't think he would like the three-hour something ride." Kat said, petting the dog again.

" Well, he would bring a lot of attention, but anyway, are you alright Kat?" Severus asked, fingering her the stray hairs that fell out of her braid.

" I ok dad. I calmed down and now I can think clearer. When I had the panic attack, I was to deep in my thoughts, so I freaked." Kat said, leaning into his chest.

" What were you thinking about?" Severus asked, stroking her hair.

" Harry….things….stuff like that." She answered, noticing that they were moving.

" Come on you two! Geez you're slow and I wondered where you got it from Kitty Kat." Draco said from in front of them.

" Slow? Dad I think he just called us slow. I mean, I must be hearing things, because how many times have I beaten him in a race? 30-40 times?" Kat said, raising an eyebrow to Severus.

" I think that's a good estimate. Show him how wrong he is." He smirked while taking Hades out of her arms and she took off after Draco, who yelped and took off.

She caught him by the stairway leading to the Slytherin common room and had him pinned down as Severus just walked up casually behind her, smirking down at them.

" Let him up, Kit. I think you have embarrassed him enough." He said, putting Hades down.

" Ahh, ruin my fun dad." Kat said, while helping Draco up.

" Now what was that about me being slow, Dray?" Kat said, while linking her arm with his.

" Nothing, Kat, nothing." He said, laughing as the approached the Slytherin dormitory entrance.

Severus stood in front of the stonewall, while Kat leaned against Draco.

" Blood rage."

The doorway appeared and they walked in. All the first year Slytherins were in the common room, waiting for Professor Snape.

" 'Night cuz. See ya in the morning." Draco whispered, heading up two levels of stairs before heading through a door.

" Kat, go sit." Severus said.

Once she was sitting, he turned to the whole group.

" Welcome to Slytherin house. I just would like to say that you got here for a reason, so don't embarrass the house. Every Slytherin will help you, regardless of your age group. Unlike most houses, we protect our own. If you are ever get in trouble, any Slytherin will help." Severus stopped and looked around at the group.

He went on, explaining rules and other things until he decided it was time for them to go to bed. The others went up and Kat stood there and waited until the doors closed and rushed into her father's arms.

" Sleep tight, Kat and remember, the password to my quarters is 'bloodline'." He whispered into her hair, pulling her closer.

" Night dad." She whispered into his chest.

Kat pulled away and walked up the stairs, but stopped halfway and looked back.

" What's wrong, Kit?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, it's just my first time sleeping somewhere else other then our house." She said, looking around.

" You gonna be ok?"

" Yah, I think I will. Come on Hades." She whistled to the dog and he bounded up the stairs next to her.

"Love ya, dad." She said, before disappearing into the first year girls' dormitory.

* * *

After everyone had fallen asleep, Kat crawled out of bed and sat down by the open window, Hades in her lap, staring up at the sky. The moon was new, so every star shined bright at her.

" Oh Hades, what am I going to do? I think I am in love with him. But I can't be. It doesn't seem like it would be right. Hades, you know who I am talking about right?" She asked the dog, who just gazed at her before licking her chin. She pulled him closer.

" Thank you baby, I knew you'd understand." She whispered to him, smiling up at the sky.

" Momma, what am I gonna do?" She asked the stars, as if they would answer.

As she continued to star at the stars, a gentle song broke out of her heart as her thoughts raced around him.

"_I still remember the world  
from the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
were clouded by what I know now _

Where has my heart gone  
an uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

_Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis. _

Where has my heart gone  
an uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Away

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember."

She slid from the windowsill and back to bed, Hades by her feet and she fell into her dreams.

* * *

" Finally, I have potions today." Kat said, plopping down next to Draco two days later.

" What, not liking you classes love?" Draco asked, passing her some bacon.

" No. I know way more than everyone else in my classes and History of Magic nearly bored me to death. Defense was a crock. All Lockhart did was talk about him. At least I have dad's class to look forward to. Now, there's a class to sink you teeth into." Kat responded, chewing the bacon. " And I have it last period. Gives me something to look forward to. Only drawback is that I have it with the Gryffindors. Did I tell you that Ron Weasley tried to hex me yesterday on the way to lunch? Took care of him real quick."

" Oh, is that why you were irritated? I thought you didn't like your classes. You should have said something. Weasley was being a major prat and that would have been a good reason to hex him." Draco said, smirking.

Kat laughed into her pumpkin juice.

" What was he doing?" She asked.

" Oh, the usual, 'Hey look there's Draco, that twit' that stuff." He answered, glaring over at the Gryffindor table.

" Being a Gryffindor twit?" Kat asked, eating the strawberries in front of her.

" That's the word. Thanks Kitty." Draco said, smirking at her.

" Your welcome." She responded, forking her eggs.

* * *

Although she had potions today, she had to sit through Charms, History of Magic, Herbology and Transfiguration. When she finally walked down to the dungeons, she was about ready to tear Ron Weasley's head off.

" Dumbass, who does he think he is, tearing into my dad." She said angrily, but she chuckled at her next words. " That tail charm isn't gonna wear off anytime soon."

She reached the classroom door, knocked and then entered.

Without looking up Severus knew it was her.

" Kit, don't you know how to wait for permission?" he asked.

She set her bag down and looked back at him.

" From you, no. Never really had to. I always knew that if the door is locked or is the bathroom that I don't enter, but basically, I knock and enter. Hey, you raised me, blame yourself dad." She smirked at him.

" Guess you're right, I did raise you." He replied, standing up and walking up to her, pulling her into a hug.

" So, how yah doing?" he asked.

" I could do with out History of Magic. Most boring place I have ever been. Then Transfiguration, I know enough to put me into fifth year and with all my other classes, ended up earning Slytherin 30 house points from McGonagall alone. I think she was really surprised as to how mush I knew." Kat answered, sitting on top of the closest table.

" Well, then we did your mother proud." Severus said, sitting on the edge of his desk.

" Yah, I think we did." Kat said, grinning at him.

" Heard what you did to Mr. Weasley. Have to say, some of your best work." He said, laughing.

" I know, isn't it? And it's not gonna wear off until I tell it to." Kat said, laughing so hard she fell off the table.

" Kit, you ok?" Severus asked, helping her up.

" yah, but I think you better open the door before the Slytherins and Gryffindors out there kill each other." Kat said, sitting down at a table three rows back.

He grinned before dawning a mask and opened the door and the other's entered. Ginny walked right to Kat and say down next to her, ignoring the glares she was getting.

" Hey, Gin." Kat said, glaring at the student who staring at them.

" Hey Kat, you wanna tell me why my brother has a tail?" Ginny smiling at her.

" I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me. He was trashing my dad, so I charmed him a few times." Kat answered.

" A few times? What else did you do to him?" Ginny asked, looking excited.

Severus closed the door, so Kat leaned over and whispered

" Just wait and see."

* * *

Sitting on the boulder in her spot by the lake, Kat was deeply engrossed in her Advanced Potions book that she didn't see Harry approach nor hear Hades growl at him. Only when Hades barked at him did Kat look up.

" Oh, hi Harry." She said, putting her book down.

" Hey, Kat. Mind if I sit down?" he asked shyly.

" No go ahead." She answered, scooting over.

" Listen, I've wanted to talk since the train." He said quietly.

" About what?" Kat asked, already knowing what.

" I know you're my sister, but what I don't understand is why you have Snape as your last name instead of Potter." He looked at Kat.

" It's because Severus is my dad, Harry, not James." Kat answered, gazing up into his eyes.

" How?" Harry asked.

" They had an affair, but you should know that loved one another. If dad hadn't been forced to take the Dark Mark, he and mum would have been married. But because of that incident, dad had to push mom away to protect her. He didn't want her to get hurt, so she married James. But somehow eleven years ago, they found each other again. The night they died, mom took me to dad because James….because…" Kat's voice faded.

" Because what, Kat?" Harry prodded.

" Because James threatened to kill me because I wasn't his, that's why!" Kat answered, standing up, wrapping her arms around herself.

" What…..wow…. who'd thought it?" Harry whispered.

" I remember that night like it was yesterday. You, a two year old, standing up in your crib and me holding on to your leg and you were talking with mom.

' Where Kat going? Am I coming?'

' No, but don't worry, you and Kat will be reunited soon.'

' Bye Kat.'

' By' Har.'

I remember it all, it plays like a movie. Her last words to you, my two words to you." Kat cried out, not looking at him.

She heard him get up and felt him touch her shoulder, which she brushed off as she turned to leave.

" I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said, running away from him, Hades at her heels, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

She made it to the small grove of trees by the lake before she collapsed by an oak.

She caved and bawled her eyes out while Hades licked her face. She stood and faced the oak.

" Damn you!" She screamed as she punched the tree over and over again.

" Damn you, Damn James Potter, Damn you Voldemort, and Damn you Mom!" She cried out, punching the tree until her knuckles were bleeding. She collapsed as the song broke from her.

" _I let myself fall into a lie  
I let my walls come down  
I let myself smile and feel alive  
I let my walls come down  
No matter how i try i don't know why  
You push so far away  
You wrapped your hands tight around my heart  
And squeezed it full of pain_

_With this knife I'll cut out the part of me  
The part that cares for you  
With this knife I'll cut out the heart of me  
The heart that cares for you _

I can't believe the way you took me down  
I never saw the pain  
Coming in a million broken miles  
Like poison for my veins

_With this knife I'll cut out the part of me  
The part that cares for you  
With this knife I'll cut out the heart of me  
The heart that cares for you_

__

The hate and the fear  
The nightmares that wake me up  
In tears  
The nightmares and (the hate)..."

" Damn Kat, what the hell happened?" A voice said behind her.

((**A/N: **Yes I know another cliffy, but mom is kicking me off the computer so I will end it here! Hope you enjoy))


	4. Dealing

**Through Her Eyes**

_My next story! Yah! I finished 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' not to long ago and had so much fun writing it, that I am thinking on a squeal, but this is not that! This is a new story! It is a Lilly/Severus Affair story so deal with it!_

((**A/N:** Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own any new character!))

**Songs in last chapter:**

Full Blown Rose- In The Light

Evanescence- Field of Innocence

Smile Empty Soul- With This Knife

**Chapter 4: Dealing **

'" _Damn you, Damn James Potter, Damn you Voldemort, and Damn you Mom!" She cried out, punching the tree until her knuckles were bleeding. She collapsed as the song broke from her._

_(Song)_

" _Damn Kat, what the hell happened?" A voice said behind her.'

* * *

_

Kat looked up and saw Draco standing behind her, gazing at her hand in horror.

" Go away Dray." Kat whispered, leaning her head against the tree.

" Your not getting rid of me so easily, babe. What's wrong?" He said, stepping forward and Kat tensed up.

" Go Away!" She yelled, slamming her fist against the tree again and left it there.

" Damn you mom, damn you!" She cried out and fell away from the trees.

Draco caught her and was holding her fast as he picked her up and walked towards the school.

Kat just cried into his chest and didn't notice that they were standing in front of Severus's quarters and with his free hand, Draco knocked.

The door opened and they were ushered in immediately.

Draco put Kat down on the couch and she curled up against the back, gazing at her bleeding knuckles.

" Draco," Severus said in an icy voice, " What happened?"

" I really don't know. I found her like this in the grove by the lake. She was punching a tree. That poor tree, she beat some of the bark off. And she kept screaming ' Damn you' at people. But she repeated ' Damn you, mom' over and over again before she collapsed. I thought you might want to know." Draco explained, sitting in the armchair by the couch.

Severus nodded and walked over to the couch. Kat was still staring at her knuckles and flinched when his hand touched her cheek, but it didn't last and she leaned into his hand.

" Katherine, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling her hands closer to him, but she yanked them away.

" Leave 'em." She whispered.

" I will not leave your hands bleeding. Katherine Ann, give them here." Severus ordered.

Kat caved and let Severus take her hands. He healed the knuckles and let her hands go, but they fell limp against his knees and he looked up and saw Kat crying as she stared at the fire.

" Kitty Kat, why were you punching the tree?" Draco asked, kneeling next to her.

" I was frustrated, confused, angry, upset. I needed to do something or I would have exploded and that meeting with Harry didn't help. Brought up old memories and feelings." She answered, looking up at him.

" You talked with Harry? When?" Draco asked, squeezing her hands.

" Before you met me. I was down by the lake and he came up on me and we talked, but I-I-I started to hear her again and I had to explain to him why I had a different last name and why mom wanted me away from James…." Her voice dropped and she stared at the floor.

Draco at once pulled her into a hug and fell into it.

" It's ok. We'll work this out so that you don't end up crying at the end of conversation with him." He whispered.

He felt her sobbing and hugged her tighter. He looked up at Severus and the man nodded and ran off to his lab. Draco helped maneuver Kat back onto the couch and waited for Severus to return, which he did a minute later. He put the goblet of Calming Draught under Kat's nose and she took it and down it.

" Thanks dad." Kat said, standing up, but she sat back down by the fireplace, poking the embers. Severus left the room and Draco walked up behind her and enveloped her a tight embrace.

" We'll figure this out love, I promise." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

She nodded back and he left the room, closing the door behind him. The minute the door closed, Kat was singing, the song floating from lips

" _How I wish I could surrender my soul;  
shed the clothes that become my skin;  
See the liar that burns within my needing.  
How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.  
How I wish I had screamed out loud,  
instead I've found no meaning. _

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
all pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;  
Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years.  
How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.  
How I wish I would save my soul.  
I'm so cold from fear.

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
all pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
Far, far away; find comfort in pain.  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain."

She walked out of the room and ran to the Astronomy Tower just as everyone headed to dinner, Hades trotting beside her like her running away was a normal thing.

* * *

" Damn it!" Kat screamed, kicking the door after she closed it.

" Why do I feel so defeated by just talking to Harry." She asked aloud.

' _Because he brings back bad memories.' _

" I'm talking to myself, great." She said, plopping down in the middle of the floor.

Her thoughts wandered to Draco.

" GAH!" She yelled, standing back up.

" I cant , I just cant and yet I do." She said to her self.

She threw her head back and glared at the stars.

" You want me to say it? Fine, I'll say it! I love Draco, I love him with all my heart, he's been my friend for as long as we have known each other and I don't feel right when he's not there. I love him, but, can I truly say I know love? I'm only eleven, but I feel such a longing for him, my heart hurts when he is hurt and it's like we just fit. But I don't want hurt him and I don't want him running. What if he doesn't feel this way? By the gods, I love him." She screamed , not seeing the figure behind her.

" Wow, you been holding this in the whole time?"

Kat swung around and saw Draco standing there with a couple plates of food.

" Draco…h-h-how long have you been standing there?" Kat asked, blushing.

" Long enough. Kitty, how long have you been holding that in?" He asked, setting the plates down and holding her shoulders.

She didn't meet his eyes and he pulled on her chin until she was looking at him.

" How long, Kit?" he asked, dropping his hand back to her shoulder.

" I've known for a while, but I didn't know where to place it, then I had a dream of mom talking about how she knew she loved dad and all the little signs that indicated it." Kat whispered, staring into his warm-gray eyes.

" I see and what little signs do you see?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She broke out of his grasp and walked to the edge.

" I-I melt when you look at me, my heart quickens when I see you smile and it's at me. I feel so safe next to you and….and what do I know? I'm only eleven! How can I know love? But, I can't imagine my life without you." She said, facing him, tears flowing down her face.

Draco smiled and walked right over to her, drawing her into a kiss, catching her off guard, but she melted into his arms.

He broke the kiss, but still held onto her. She could hear the beating of his heart. She never wanted this to stop.

" Kitty?" Draco asked above her head.

" Yah."

" You hungry? You missed dinner." He said, kissing her head.

" No, I'm not really hungry." She answered, half asleep.

" Ok, we'll just stand here then?" Draco asked, grinning as he pulled her closer.

" Yah, lets do that." She said against his chest.

After standing there for a while, Draco felt Kat sleeping against his chest. He chuckled and kissed her head before banishing the plates and gently picked her up and walked back down the stairs. It was still before curfew, but most of the school was in their houses, so getting down to the Slytherin common room wasn't hard. He put her down on the couch, covered her with the throw and sat down on the floor by her head. He nodded off and fell asleep, his hair just inches from Kat's nose.

* * *

Kat woke in the early morning in the common room.

" How did I ..." she stopped when she saw the head of blonde hair sleeping next to the couch on the floor. The memory of last night came back and had her blushing as she played with a strand of his Draco's hair, causing him to wake.

" You're a light sleeper." She said, gazing down at him, her own hair flowing over the side.

" Yah, so?" He said, playing with her hair.

She smirked and sat up, hearing footsteps. It was Blaise.

" Morning Blaise. I didn't know you got up this early." She said, silently quieting Draco.

" I normally get woken by Draco when he gets up and now when he doesn't, I wake up. Have you seen blonde boy? He wasn't in the room last night and this morning" Blaise responded.

" Blonde boy? Ok, explain." Kat said, propping her arms on the back of the couch. Draco tickled her foot and she had to hold her giggle down while kicking out at him, but she had made sure she did so Blaise couldn't see.

" Well, Draco is bloody brilliant and all, but he has no street smarts and he has one hell of an ego and he certainly plays the blonde card every now and then." Blaise said, grinning.

"Really?" She said, then looked down at Draco. " What do you think?" She asked him.

" I think im gonna kill him." Draco said, sitting up so Blaise could see him. The poor boy had gone white at the sight of Draco.

" Dray, don't kill him. He's your best mate and after you kill him, you'd regret it." Kat laughed as he threw the pillow at her.

" I hat it when you're right. So, you want to go get breakfast?" Draco said, sitting on the back of the couch.

" Yah, let me go change." Kat said, getting up and running up the stairs, leaving the two boys standing there, already looking impatient.

" It's a good thing she changes fast." Draco said, causing Kat to grin.

Kat reached the dorm room and at first glance, it would seem quiet, but if you walked into the soundproof bubble that Kat had put up, a wall of loud music would hit you as you stepped through.

She turned the volume down and just as she threw her robes on, a new song played.

"_Are we going up, or just going down  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears and put them on ice  
'Cuz I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light _

We're the therapists pumping through your speakers  
Delivering just what you need  
We're well-read, and poised  
We're the best boys  
We're the chemists who've found the formula  
To make your heart swell and burst  
No matter what they say, don't believe a word

'Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it  
I'll keep singing this lie  
I'll keep singing this lie

Are we going up, or just going down  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears and put them on ice  
'Cuz I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light

We're traveled like gypsies  
Only with worse luck and far less gold  
We're the kids you used to love  
But then we grew old  
We're the lifers here til the bitter end  
Condemned from the start  
Ashamed of the way  
The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts

'Cause I'll keep singing this lie  
I'll keep singing this lie  
I'll keep singing this lie

Are we going up, or just going down  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears and put them on ice  
'Cuz I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light  
There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up  
And another around to help us bend your trust  
I've got a sunset in my veins  
And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay

The best part of "believe" is the "lie"  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind  
So give in or just give up

_The best part of "believe" is the "lie"  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind  
So give in or just give up_

_(Are we going up or just going down)  
Are we going up, or just going down  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears and put them on ice  
'Cuz I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light"_

She threw on her makeup and ran back out of the room. She came back down the stairs and found just Draco there.

" Where'd Blaise go?" she asked.

" Went ahead of us." He answered.

" I see. Did I take to long?" Kat smirked.

" No, he was just hungry." Draco laughed, grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the common room.

* * *

" Dray, if you put one more sausage on my plate, I will kill you." Kat said, threatening him with her fork as he tried to add more sausage to her plate.

" But, Kit you didn't eat any dinner last night." Draco said, trying to sneak the meat onto her plate.

" I want hungry. Draco, don't." She answered, aiming her fork for his hand.

" Ok, fine." He said, cramming the food into his mouth.

" Oh, nice Dray, just forgo your table manners." Kat sneered, laughing as syrup rolled down his chin.

She picked up a napkin, wiped his chin and glared at him while he glared at her.

" Why did you wipe my face?" He asked after he swallowed his food.

" You had syrup rolling down your chin love and you don't look good with sticky stuff all over you. Remember the molasses?" Kat replied.

" That was not my fault." Draco said quickly.

The doors opened and Ron Weasley walked through them, a large red hat adoring his head.

" What's with Weasel and his hat." Draco asked, glancing at Kat to see her smirking.

" Did you do that?" Blaise asked.

" It's not the hat dear Blaise. It's what's under it." Kat said, sneering at the redhead.

" You guys wanna see the real trick?" She asked, looking down at them. They nodded.

With a flick of her wrist, the hat went flying and sitting where the hat had been were 2 large black dog-ears. The hall erupted in laughter and Kat was in stitches on the floor.

" Kat, that bloody brilliant." Draco said, helping her off the floor.

" The best is that he still has the tail." She said, leaning against Draco while she regained her breathing.

" What are you doing to him?" Came a voice behind her.

" Your just gonna have to wait and see Gin." Kat said, grinning up at her.

Ginny smirked back and walked away to the Gryffindor table.

" Babe, your bloody brilliant." Draco said, kissing her cheek.

Kat blushed and looked up when she felt eyes glaring at her. Pansy was standing in the doorway, shooting venom at her. She turned and left the Great Hall in a huff.

' _What was that about?'_ Kat thought as Harry entered the hall. He didn't look at her and for that, Kat was grateful.

" Are you done yet?" Draco asked, glancing at her half eaten plate of food.

" Yah, lets get out of here." She said, standing up.

* * *

They walked out by the lake, Hades bouncing around them.

" Dog waste no time in getting out here." Draco laughed, finding a stick to throw for Hades.

While he was playing, Kat sat down near the lake and stuck her foot in the water.

" _2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake  
I don't love him winter just wasn't my season.  
Yea we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason. _

Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button girl  
So cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe, just breathe, ooh breath just breath"

Draco came up, sat down behind her while throwing the stick into the lake and Hades jumped into the water.

" _May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist  
Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for while  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it _

Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button boys so cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe, ooh breath just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made  
You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around"

Draco pulled her into a hug and she leaned back against him. His heart was beating with hers and she was falling into it.

" _2Am and I'm still awake writing a song  
If i get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me threaten' the life it belongs to.  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud  
And I know that you'll use them however you want to. _

But you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand...and breath  
Just breathe, ohho breath, just breath,(fading) ohho breathe just breathe."

She turned her head to face Draco and stared into his eyes.

" What?" he asked.

" Nothing." She replied, burying her head into his neck.

He chuckled, kissed her head and pulled her closer.

* * *

(month later)

Standing in the dorm room getting ready for the Halloween Ball, Kat fingered the small trinket that Draco had given her a couple weeks ago. It was a small green dragon wrapped around an orb that glowed red when your 'other' was thinking about you. She treasured it and never took it off.

Standing in front of the mirror, Kat double-checked that the outfit was just right. She was dressed as a Victorian Queen. She had charmed her hair to stay pilled high and doused herself in her blackberry-vanilla body spray.

She walked down and meet Draco at the bottom. He was a Victorian prince and when she stopped in front of him, he bowed low.

" Oh stand up, you're showing your butt off to everyone." Kat laughed and he stood up.

" Jealous?" He asked, kissing her hand.

" And if I am?" She answered, walking out of the common room with him.

" I would be flattered." He said, grinning at her.

" Then, yes I was jealous." She laughed as they reached the entrance hall.

" You look magnificent, Kit." Severus said as they reached the doors of the Great Hall.

" Thanks, dad. You look great to. If you weren't my dad, I would have thought you were a real vampire." Kat said as they walked in.

She drew in a gasp at the decorations.

" Wow, this place is awesome." Kat said, spinning around.

Draco stood there watching her for a moment before he moved closer as the music started to play.

" May I have this dance, your majesty?" Draco asked, half bowing to her.

" I think you can, good sir." Kat responded, feinting a blush.

They began to dance as the tune played.

" _My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you _

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed"

" May I cut in?"

Kat looked up and saw Severus standing there in all his vampire glory.

" I think you can." She said, grabbing his hand, smiling at Draco who said he would be by the punch bowl.

She waltz with as the next song played.

" _I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done _

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear"

The next song was about to play when the doors burst open and Filch barged through.

" Headmaster, there's been an attack! Come quickly!" Filch yelled.

" All students report to your dormitories at once! Teachers, with me!" Dumbledore ordered.

The hall began to empty and Severus was gone and just as Kat was about to panic, Draco was there, leading the way out of the hall.

Kat finally saw Severus by the door and cried out

" Dad!"

He turned and quickly made his way to her.

" Katherine, go directly to the common room."

" But."

" No, please, just go. It will be ok, Kit." He kissed her forehead and ran off.

" Come on babe, let's go. We'll wait up for him, ok?" Draco said, gently pulling her along.

" Ok." She said finally, allowing her to be pulled away.

When they got back into the common room, Kat spelled her costume off and sat on the couch at the end closest to the door, Draco next to her, gripping her hand.

((**A/N:**Ok, that's chap 4. yes I know, they are young, but their not snogging everywhere they go (cough) Ron and Lavender(cough) well I hope you like the story so far! Will update soon!))


	5. Waiting

**Through Her Eyes**

_My next story! Yah! I finished 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' not to long ago and had so much fun writing it, that I am thinking on a squeal, but this is not that! This is a new story! It is Lilly/Severus Affair story so deal with it!_

((**A/N:** Disclaimer_ I don't own any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own any new character_!))

((**A/N:** _Sorry about the delay. I just haven't been feeling well lately and I have been working on other things_.))

((A**/N:** _So I would like to ask anyone who doesn't know that is a fan of_ 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' _that I am writing a sequel called_ ' Discovery of one's self' _an ask that if you want to, go read it. Well, I will say that it's another title that I have no clue where it came from. Well, on to the next chap of this wondrous story_.))

**Songs in last chapter:**

James Blunt- Tears and Rain

Fall Out Boy- Sophomore Slump or Comeback Of The Year

Anne Nalick- Breath (2AM)

Flyleaf- All Around Me

Snow Patrol- Run

**Chapter 5: Waiting**

Kat sat up waiting for Severus to come back, even though Draco said that they should go to bed.

" No, I can't sleep, Dray." Kat whispered, staring into the fire. Images danced before her eyes.

" Ok then, I'll fall asleep here." He said, lying sideways on the part of the couch that Kat didn't occupy.

Kat watched him fall asleep then turned back to the fire. The images that were taunting her were still there.

She crawled of the couch, moved closer to the fireplace and sat in front of the fire, the images making her hold her breath.

It was if she was watching a movie and she wasn't in control of the projection.

_She saw Severus grinning as he watched a redhead dance to the music she had playing. She pulled him up and slowed danced with him despite the fast tempo of the music._

" _I love you Severus." The woman said, kissing him._

" _Love you too, Lilly." He whispered. " Marry me." He added when he pulled away._

" _What?" she said surprised._

_Severus pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her._

_She opened it and saw an emerald shining up at her._

" _Oh Sev, it's gorgeous." Lilly said with tears in her eyes._

" _Marry me?" he asked._

" _Oh course I'll marry you Sev!" Lilly answered, jumping into his arms._

_She kissed him and he held her tight

* * *

_

_It appeared to be a while after because Severus and Lilly looked older, only now, Lilly had tears streaming down her face and Severus looked like he could punch a wall._

" _Sev, how did it happen?" Lilly asked, moving slowly to him but stopped when he looked up at her._

" _My father took my choices out of my hands. I told him I wasn't going to join Voldemort, but he didn't accept it. So he knocked me out and placed the impervious charm on me, took me before Voldemort and he placed the mark on my arm. I woke the next day with this…. this thing on my arm." He answered, venom lacing his voice._

_Lilly was quiet the whole time he was explaining and sat down when he finished, tears flowing._

" _So… so what happens now? What do we do?" She asked in a small voice._

" _We can't be together anymore. I will not risk your life and if that means I lose you, then so be it. I refuse to place you in any harm." Severus answered, trying hard not to cry._

" _But Sev…." She lost her voice and nodded._

_The stood there in silence before Severus walked out of the room, leaving Lilly sitting there.

* * *

_

_Severus found himself outside one day, in the shadow of an oak when a large group of people walked by. He looked up and followed the group with his eyes; Lilly was latched onto James Potter's arm and was grinning at him. Severus felt his heart break and looked away, tears stinging the back o his eyes. _

_He couldn't hear it, but Katherine could hear the song bursting from him as he built his mask back up._

" I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me 

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"

* * *

Kat was still staring at the flames as Severus came through the door. He stopped when he saw Draco softly snoring on the couch and Kat in front of the fire.

" Kit?" He said warily.

Her head shoot up, along with her body and she was in his arms.

She was also crying into his chest.

" Katherine, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down in a nearby chair, cradling her on his lap.

" I don't know, but lately I have been seeing images from you and mom's past and just now, I saw…. I saw why you guys didn't get married and…. Why she was with James…" Kat's voice trailed off.

Severus pulled her into a tighter embrace. He didn't know what to say, but he spoke up anyway.

" How long has this been happening?" he asked, easing up on her.

" Ever since I had that nightmare before we went shopping." She answered, her voice muffled.

" Sev?" Draco's voice asked.

Kat looked up and saw him sitting up, his hair frizzed out and his clothes wrinkled.

" What Draco?" Severus asked.

" Nothing just thought I heard your voice. So, what's going on with this attack?" Draco responded, standing up.

Severus sighed and stood up, gently placing Kat down again. Draco drew her into a side hug and she leaned against him.

" Mrs. Norris was petrified and we don't know why. Filch was quick to blame Potter, Granger and Weasley, but no student can petrify someone. That's a hard task for even grown witches and wizards. It appears the worst has happened again." Severus said, falling back against the chair.

Kat gasped.

" You can't mean that the Chamber of Secrets is open again?" She asked, latching onto Draco.

" I'm afraid so. Across the wall next to where Mrs. Norris was found was the words ' The Chamber has been reopened. Enemies of the heir, beware' written in blood." Severus said, standing up.

He stood at the window for a few minutes before turning to Draco and Kat.

" It's late, so both of you, go to bed." He ordered, moving away from the window.

Draco nodded, kissed Kat's cheek and headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Kat hadn't moved and was staring at the fire again.

Severus didn't fail to notice this.

" Katherine, I said bed."

But Kat was unresponsive as the flames grew. She walked towards the fireplace and the flames sprang out and encircled her.

" KAT!" Severus screamed, but couldn't touch her.

But there was no scream from Kat as the flames flowed around her. In fact, it was like the flames were a part of her.

The flames soon receded and Kat was standing there, holding a picture, tears brimming around her eyes.

" Kat?" Severus asked, moving forward.

She turned to him and looked at him with deep, deep green eyes.

" I was told to give this to you." She said, holding out the picture.

Severus took it and his breath caught. It was of Lilly holding Kat when she was just born and Lilly was smiling up Severus. Tears pricked his eyes.

" Who told you to give this to me, Kit?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

" Mom did. She wasn't there at first but when she came she hugged me and said she so proud of me. Said that she was sorry that she hadn't been able to watch me grow up. She handed me the picture and said that she meant to give you it sooner, but never got the chance." Kat answered.

Severus sat down as Kat moved to the window ((**A/N:** I realize that I never cleared it up that to me the Slytherin common room has widows, even if the rest of the dudgeons don't.)) and opened it and stared at the sky.

Severus was drowning in the picture when he heard Kat singing quietly.

" _Him and her  
life is turned  
the day i knew you would leave  
i can barely breathe  
can you hear me scream?_

_Oooo, thrown in all directions  
you, epitome of perfection  
she's lost her will  
(she's lost her will)  
time is standing still_

_He walks her home  
now he walks alone  
the days they turn into years  
the eyes they drown in tears  
can you hear me scream?_

_Oooo, thrown in all directions  
you, epitome of perfection  
she's lost her will  
(she's lost her will)  
time is standing still_

_The way we are  
the way we were  
its just a shadow of what's wrong with you  
the time is stirred  
i love you for so long  
the hearts they turn  
they turn away  
she says to go please  
don't you cry  
love lost was found  
night turns to day  
time is standing still"

* * *

_

" Kat, go back to bed. You look dead tired." Draco said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder on the way to lunch.

" I didn't sleep much last night. I had one of those nightmare again." She whispered, stopping, causing Draco's arm to drop.

" What? Are you ok?" Draco responded, grabbing her hands.

" I've got a headache, but that's it."

Draco looked grim and walked off, pulling Kat behind him.

" Where are we going?" she asked.

" Severus. You need to take the headache potion before it blooms into a full blown migraine." Draco said as they rounded the corner leading to Severus's quarters. He knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

" It's Saturday and he always eat lunch here, so where is he?" Draco said, pounding on the door.

" Draco stop. Use the password." Kat said.

" He never bloody told me." Draco spat.

Kat smirked and looked up at the disgruntled painting of Salazar Slytherin.

" Bloody wanker."

Slytherin smirked and swung open the painting.

Draco smirked and walked in with her and after the door closed, Kat collapsed onto to the couch. Draco was right she was dead tired.

" Man where could he be?" Draco asked a while later.

" Try the lab." Kat said sleepily.

Draco walked out and came back a few minutes later.

" He's not in there." He said, defeated.

He plopped down next to Kat, causing her to fall against him.

They both fell asleep, Draco halfway off the couch, Kat nearly pushing him.

* * *

Kat woke later and still there was no sign that her father had been there, except that the fire had been restocked, but a house elf could have done that.

She stood up, unwinding her arm from Draco's, and immediately regretted it because it caused her head to pound more.

" Dammit. I need that potion. Maybe dad's got a spare in the lab." She whispered, moving out of the study.

Kat walked up to Severus's lab and noticed that it was open.

" Draco didn't leave it open, I heard the door click." She whispered as she inched closer to the lab.

She slowly opened the door and peeked in.

The lab was in utter chaos. Vials were everywhere and cabinets were thrown open and there was a cauldron with green smoke steaming out of it.

" Dad never leaves the lab like this. Something wrong. I wonder what's in the cauldron." She whispered, walking towards the smoke. " This must have happened after Draco checked in here, because he would have told me." She added in a low whisper.

She examined the potion & the sample and horror spread across her face.

" I can't believe it! Why the fuck is a poison brewing in dad's lab? He doesn't work with these things." She exclaimed.

The door shut behind her and whipped around, the vial still in her hands but in her pocket. There was figure standing in the shadows.

" What are you doing in here, girl?" the man asked.

" What are you doing in my dad's lab? And why are you brewing a poison?" Kat said, standing up tall, the fear replaced by anger.

" So, you know your potions, well do you expect from you, when you're the daughter of two excellent potions masters." The man sneered as he moved closer into the available light.

The man was tall, short brown hair and brilliant blue eyes that projected pure hate upon Kat.

" Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, backing up.

" Well, I guess I could tell you, seeing as you won't live to tell." He sneered.

" My name is Valin and what I want is for your father to die, but well, if I can cause him a little pain by killing you before I kill him, then so be it." Valin advanced on Kat who merely backed up further until she hit the wall.

" Shame really, that I have to kill you. Your very pretty." Valin said, pinning her to the wall. He dove in and roughly kissed her, grabbing her arms in the process and pulling her towards him.

Kat struggled and kicked out, catching him between the legs, but he wasn't fazed. He pulled back and grinned evilly down at her.

" Now that wasn't nice." He said, throwing her back, causing her to smack her head against the wall.

Her headache bloomed into a migraine and she couldn't move without pain racing through her.

She heard movement and saw the blurry outline of Valin sink a vial into the cauldron and walked over to her.

He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her face.

" No." She whimpered out through the pain.

" Don't worry, all the pain will be gone soon." He said, forcing her mouth to open, dropped the contents of the vial in and forced the liquid down her throat.

Kat doubled over as the pain intensified and fell to the ground, convulsing.

Valin stood up, cleaned up his mess and walked to the door.

" Salut, my sweet. We will not meet again." He said, before disappearing.

A few minutes later, Kat upchucked and lay not to far from the puddle of vomit, a majority of the poison out of her system.

The pain still coursed through her because of the remaining poison and her vision blurred until she passed out, her hand clutched around the vial in her pocket.

* * *

Not to long afterwards, the door opened and there were hurried footsteps.

" Katherine!"

The voice was distant to her, but she could see the blurry outline of Draco standing over her.

" Kitty Kat, what's wrong. Babe, talk to me." He said, worry filling his words.

He went to move her, but she cried out and he backed off.

" I gotta find Severus. I'll be back."

He raced out of the lab and Kat was alone again, whimpering in pain.

* * *

Again the door opened only this time, Kat saw Severus hovering over her.

" What happened, Draco?" He asked angrily.

" I don't know! I found her like this. I don't know how long she's been like this either. We fell asleep in the study after we came down looking for you and she must have woken back up and must have thought your were in the lab, but after that, I don't know." Draco answered.

" Why were you two looking for me?' Severus asked, going over Kat's injuries. He looked up and saw the small bloodspot on the wall and at once went to the back of Kat's head. There was a small patch of dry blood there.

" She was having one of those headaches and she didn't have a refill of the potion on her." Draco said, kneeling down.

Severus sniffed and turned around and saw the puddle of vomit.

" She was poisoned. Her body rejected most of it, but what poison, I don't know." Severus said quietly.

" Dad." Kat said, slowly raising the hand holding the vial.

He took it and at once his eyes hardened.

" Where in the world did you get this, Katherine Snape?"

" Valin…" Kat passed back out, not seeing the look of pure horror on Severus's face.

" Valin? As in Drack Valin, the same one that has been trying to kill you the last 15 years?" Draco said, the same look of horror on his face.

" He's the only Valin I know. But what I don't know is how he got in here." Severus said, going to his cabinet, gathering supplies, and cleaning up the vomit.

Draco cradled her head and stroked her head, while she lightly convulsed in pain.

* * *

Severus worked on the antidote for an hour, while Draco tried to ease her comfort in any way.

" Hey Kitty, remember that time when I got covered in feathers? Remember that? It was your fault after all. All I wanted was a snack, but no, you could have told that Severus set a trap that would cover me in molasses, but the worst part was the pink feathers you threw on me. And you had to take pictures." Draco said, gently brushing the stray hairs on her face.

Severus finished the antidote and poured it down her throat, along with a strong headache reducer.

They moved her to her bed in Severus's quarters and sat there until she completely fell asleep.

((**A/N:** Yes I know it's short, but I did as much as my body will let me. I hope you like the new chapter. And again, sorry about that delay.))


	6. Understanding

**Through Her Eyes**

_My next story! Yah! I finished 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' not to long ago and had so much fun writing it, that I am thinking on a squeal, but this is not that! This is a new story! It is Lilly/Severus Affair story so deal with it!_

((**A/N:** Disclaimer: _I don't own any Harry Potter Characters because if I did we wouldn't be here right now, now would we? But I do own any new character!_))

((A**/N:** _So I would like to ask anyone who doesn't know that is a fan of_ 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' _that I am writing a sequel called_ ' Discovery of one's self' _and ask that if you want to, go read it. Well, I will say that it's another title that I have no clue where it came from. Well, on to the next chap of this wondrous story_.))

**Songs in last chapter:**

Rascal Flatts- What Hurts The Most

The All-American Rejects- Time Stands Still

**Chapter 6: Understanding**

" What I want to is how Valin got in here in the first place." Came Severus's voice above Kat.

" Could have been anything, but what was he doing here?" Draco's voice asked.

" From the looks of the poison, it was fresh and I have ingredients missing, so I'm guessing that Drack brewed the poison while he was here." Severus answered, sitting on the side of the bed, causing it to sag.

" But when I checked it before, nothing was brewing." Draco stated, sitting on the other side.

" How long were you two asleep?"

" A few hours, I'm guessing." Draco answered, grasping Kat's hand lightly.

" That's more then enough time to brew the Hollis poison." Severus responded, pushing the hairs out of Kat's face.

" Damn. But how did he get in?"

" I have no idea, but I intend to find out." Severus said darkly.

Kat's eyes fluttered open.

" Kit!" Draco yelled, seeing her awake.

" How you feeling Katherine?" Severus asked.

" A lot better dad. I don't hurt anymore. How long have I been out?" Kat said, grinning at the man.

" About a day. It's a good thing you passed out on Friday." Draco smirked.

Kat slid from the bed and walked to the mirror to find her hair in a complete mess.

" I see why you were smirking." She whispered, glaring at Draco's image in the mirror, causing him to grin.

She shook her head and turned to the two men on her bed ((**A/N:** That could be taken in SO many ways, haha lol)) and grinned.

" Shoo. I need to wake up and refresh."

Severus smirked, got up and walked to her, pulling her into quick hug and he whispered

" Be in my lab if you need me."

Draco gave her a quick hug and kiss and walked out grinning.

" Boys." Kat said, shacking her head.

She turned her radio on and headed to the bathroom.

She jumped in the piping hot shower while the music filtered into the room.

" _She came from Greece,  
she had a thirst for knowledge.  
She studied sculpture at Saint Martin's College.  
That's where I caught her eye. _

She told me that her Dad was loaded.  
I said, in that case I'll have a rum and coca-cola.  
She said fine, and in thirty seconds time she said,

I want to live like common people.  
I want to do whatever common people do.  
I want to sleep with common people.  
I want to sleep with common people, like you.

Well, what else could I do?  
I said, I'll see what I can do.

I took her to a supermarket.  
I don't know why, but I had to  
start it somewhere, so it started there.

I said, pretend you've got no money.  
She just laughed, and said  
oh you're so funny. I said, yeah?  
Well, I can't see anyone else smiling in here.

Are you sure you want to live like common people?  
You want to see whatever common people see?  
You want to sleep with common people?  
You want to sleep with common people, like me?  
But, she didn't understand,

_She just smiled and held my hand. _

Rent a flat above a shop.  
Cut your hair and get a job.  
Smoke some fags and play some pool.  
Pretend you never went to school.

But still, you'll never get it right.  
When you're lying in bed at night  
watching roaches climb the wall,  
if you called your Dad he could stop it all.

_You'll never live like common people  
you'll never do whatever common people do.  
You'll never fail like common people.  
You'll never watch your life slide out of view,  
and dance and drink and screw_

_because there's nothing else to do._

_Sing along with the common people.  
Sing along, and it might just get you thru.'_

_Laugh along with the common people._

_Laugh along, even though they're laughing at you_

_and the stupid things that you do  
'cause you think that poor is cool._

_Like a dog lying in a corner,  
they'll bite you and never warn you.  
Look out._

_They'll tear your insides out  
'cause everybody hates a tourist._

_Cause everybody hates a tourist,  
especially one who thinks  
it's all such a laugh._

_Yeah, and the chip stains' grease  
will come out in the bath._

_You will never understand  
how it feels to live your life  
with no meaning or control  
and with nowhere left to go. _

You're amazed that they exist  
and they burn so bright,  
while you can only wonder why.

Rent a flat above a shop.  
Cut your hair and get a job.  
Smoke some fags and play some pool.  
Pretend you never went to school.

But still, you'll never get it right.  
'Cause when you're lying in bed at nigh

_watching roaches climb the wall,  
if you called your Dad he could stop it all.  
Yeah. _

You'll never live like common people

_You'll never do what common people do.  
You'll never fail like common people.  
You'll never watch your life slide out of view  
and dance and drink and screw  
because there's nothing else to do._

_I want to sing with common people, like you.  
I want to sing with common people, like you.  
I want to sing with common people, like you."_

She threw her hair in the towel and spelled the rest of her dry.

Dawning the black jeans in her dresser, she grinned.

" He said I couldn't wear my normal clothes, but I guess I proved him wrong." She said, putting her hair in a loose ponytail so she could put her all time favorite bandanna on. It was a muggle on she bought in New York when Severus took her and Draco there a couple years ago. When worn properly, it read ' FUSE: because MTV sucks.'((**A/N:** I really feel that way. I hate MTV))

" Bloody Americans are there off their rockers. How can they let that great city be dirty like that?" Kat said, thinking on the memory.

When the next song started, she smiled and turned the volume up even louder.

" Its a good thing dad's lab is soundproof." She whispered.

" _We dream of ways to break these iron bars.  
We dream of black nights without moon or stars.  
We dream of tunnels and of sleeping guards.  
We dream of blackouts in the prison yard. _

Heartbroken, we found,  
(A gleam of hope)  
Harken to the sound,  
(A whistle blows)  
Heaven sent reply,  
(However small)  
Evidence of life  
(Beyond these walls)  
Born and bred  
(In this machine)  
Wardens dread  
(To see us dream)  
We hold tight  
(To legends of)  
Real life,  
(The way it was before)

We dream of jailers throwing down their arms.  
We dream of open gates and no alarms.

We dream of ways to break these iron bars.  
We dream of black nights without moon or stars.

We dream of ways to break these iron bars.  
We dream of black nights without moon or stars.  
We dream of ways to break these iron bars.  
We dream of black nights without moon or stars.

Heartbroken, we found,  
(A gleam of hope)  
Harken to the sound,  
(A whistle blows)  
Heaven sent reply,  
(However small)  
Evidence of life  
(Beyond these walls)  
Born and bred  
(In this machine)  
Wardens dread  
(To see us dream)  
We hold tight  
(To legends of)  
Real life,  
(The way it was before)

Look to the day the earth will shake.  
These weathered walls will fall away.  
Look to the day the earth will shake.  
These weathered walls will fall away.  
Look to the day the earth will shake.  
These weathered walls will fall away.  
Look to the day the earth will shake.  
These weathered walls will fall away."

Deciding on the blue mascara, she sang along with the songs, not seeing the figure standing near the door, smiling as he listened to her sing.

She dawn her ' The Academy Is…' long sleeved, she went to work figuring out her choice of the short sleeve.

" _Between the perfect world and the bottom line  
Keeping love alive in these troubled times  
It's a miracle in itself  
And we know too well what that's about  
Still we made it through, only God knows how  
We must've had a little help  
(Must've been) _

Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Watching over you and me  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Baby what could it be

Well it must've been hard, it must've been tough  
Keeping up with crazy fools like us  
'Cause it's so easy to fall apart  
And we still break each other's heart sometimes  
Spent some nights on the jagged side  
Somehow we wake up in each other's arms  
(Must've been)

Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Watching over you and me  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Baby what could it be

There are some nights  
I watch you while you dream  
I swear I hear the sound of beating wings

Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Watching over you and me  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Baby what could it be"

She bounded out of her room with her ' Marilyn Manson' short sleeved on.

She walked into the study and was amazed that Draco wasn't there.

" Probably went to breakfast." She said, walking out of Severus's quarters and up to the main hall.

**OoOoOo **

Kat was sitting in Transfiguration bored out of her mind. So, she took to drawling on her paper. By the end of class, she ended up doing a series of decorative swirls that could pass as tribal markings.

" Wow, Kat, that's amazing." Said a voice over her shoulder.

She looked up and blushed.

" T-Thanks Harry." She whispered.

She grabbed her stuff and bolted out of the room, her eyes pricking.

She stopped on the third floor, near the DADA room.

" What's wrong with me? I'm a Slytherin. We don't blush. Dray's gonna have a field day with this one." She said, chastising herself.

She slowly walked down the hall, singing to calm her nerves.

" _Is it any wonder why I'm scared,  
If I was a little younger would I  
care,  
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
i don't know if this cage can hold me any longer _

you never dreamed you'd have to love your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
never thought i took my foot off the gas,  
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
but i know they're all waiting for the crash

you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
things have changed you've become a complication,  
can make it through another days  
humiliation

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
i only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

someone else...

is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified ,  
is it any wonder why ,  
I'm scared..."

**OoOoOo **

Sitting atop the Astronomy tower, Kat was deep in her thoughts. She was fingering the ring in her hand. It was Lilly's wedding band and somehow after the dream she had the night before, Kat obtained it. Every time she touched it, a new memory flooded her mind.

She sat a little straighter and touched the ring again. The image broke in and Kat fell forward and crashed onto the floor of the tower, tears spilling from her as she watched the jagged memory.

For the first time in her life, Kat cast the spell that Lilly had made herself. It let the songs in her heart to burst out.

" Muiscka Della Revella"

" _I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. _

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"

She was still weeping as the next song broke from within her as the ring touched her skin again.

" _It isn't very difficult to see why  
You are the way you are  
Doesn't take a genius to realize  
That sometimes life is hard  
It's gonna take time  
But you'll just have to wait  
You're gonna be fine  
But in the meantime _

Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Coz you'll heal over  
Heal over  
Heal over someday

And I don't wanna hear you tell yourself  
That these feelings are in the past  
You know it doesn't mean they're off the shelf  
Because pain's built to last  
Everybody sails alone  
But we can travel side by side  
Even if you fail  
You know that no one really minds  
Come over here lady

Don't hold on but don't let go  
I know it's so hard  
You've got to try to trust yourself  
I know it's so hard, so hard

Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Coz you'll heal over, heal over, heal over someday"

**OoOoOo**

She ended up curling up by the side, the ring at her feet. She stared at it until she felt her eyes drooping.

There was a noise by her and when she looked up, she looked into the eyes of the one person she wish didn't exists.

((**A/N: **I am just getting better at these cliffies! Anyway, sry for the delay but I hope you like the chapter))


	7. Oh no

**Through Her Eyes**

_My next story! Yah! I finished 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' not to long ago and had so much fun writing it, that I am thinking on a squeal, but this is not that! This is a new story! It is Lilly/Severus Affair story so deal with it!_

((**A/N:** Disclaimer: _I don't own any Harry Potter Characters because if I did we wouldn't be here right now, now would we? But I do own any new characters! As much as I would love to have this Series as my own, sadly I don't. I just live out my sad life through my fanfics. I can't be alone in that… _))

((**A/N:** _So I would like to ask anyone who doesn't know that is a fan of_ 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' _that I am writing a sequel called_ ' Discovery of one's self' _an ask that if you want to, go read it. Well, I will say that it's another title that I have no clue where it came from. Well, on to the next chap of this wondrous story_.))

((**A/N:** WARNING! Contains rape and violence, so if you don't want to read it, then don't!))

**OK:**

**_This_** is Parsaltongue

_This_ is a thought

**Songs in last chapter:**

William Shatner- Common People

Thrice- The Earth Will Shake

Martina McBride- Wild Angels

SR-71- Tomorrow

Avril Lavinge- Nobody's Home

K.T.Tunstall- Heal Over

**Chapter 7: Oh no**

((She ended up curling up by the side, the ring at her feet. She stared at it until she felt her eyes drooping.

There was a noise by her and when she looked up, she looked into the eyes of the one person she wish didn't exists. ))

**OoOoOo**

" No, you can't be here." Kat whispered.

" I was surprised to find out that you survived Kitty Kat." Valin sneered down at her with his blue eyes gleaming with venom.

" My body didn't like your concoction." Kat whispered, fearing she would lose her voice if she spoke louder.

" Well, maybe it wasn't that bad that you're alive. The moon shines well upon you, bella." He said, walking towards her.

Kat paled as she read the intent in his eyes, but she was bone tired from the memories and the waves of pain, so she couldn't move as he slowly advanced on her.

Kat sat there trembling as he stopped in front of her and kneeled down.

" No." Kat barely whispered as Drake moved closer.

" Now, we cant have that, now can we? _Silencio." _Valin smirked as Kat's voice fell into silence.

With a few fast flicks of his wand, Drack had Kat tied up, tears streaming down her face.

" Now, you'll enjoy this, eventually." Drack whispered before kissing her forcefully.

Kat tried to bite him, but Drack punched her, leaving her with a throbbing and bleeding head

Valin stripped her of her robes and street clothes and stared down at her, as she screamed at him in her mind to let her go.

He roughly came down, not caring that he was hurting her.

He kept invading her over and over, until finally he climaxed and rolled off her, leaving her in the freezing November winds while he got dressed.

He eventually spelled her clothes on and untied her. She instantly pushed herself away from him as far as possible. He chuckled and walked over. Kat curled up tight into the corner of the roof.

Valin stopped in front of her and smiled.

" I had fun love. Oh here," he waved his hand over her and a light green light surrounded her for a brief second before disappearing. " You should be able to at least whisper in a while." He leaned over, but Kat backed her head away from him.

He chuckled and disappeared.

Kat collapsed and the tears fell and slowly her voice came back and now it was barely a whisper

"Muiscka Della Revella."

" _Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,  
_

_this picture's frozen and I can't get out.  
_

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,  
_

_this picture's frozen and I can't get out of here.  
_

_Believe me, I'm just as lost as you,  
_

_Believe me, yeah, I'm just as lost as you.  
_

_And every time I think I've finally made it,  
_

_I learn I'm farther away than I've ever been before.  
_

_I see the clock and it's ticking away,  
_

_and the hourglass' empty,  
_

_What the fuck do I have to say!  
_

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,  
_

_this picture's frozen and I can't get out.  
_

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,  
_

_this picture's frozen and I can't get out of here.  
_

_Believe me, I'm just as lost as you,  
_

_Believe me, yeah, I'm just as lost as you.  
_

_Keep it inside the image portrayed,  
_

_As if I couldn't stand losing,  
_

_as if I couldn't be saved, no way.  
_

_A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it,  
_

_I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need.  
_

_A small reflection on when we were younger,  
_

_We had it all figured 'cause we had everything covered.  
_

_Now we're older it's getting harder to see,  
_

_What this future will hold for us, what the fuck are we going to_

_be?  
_

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,  
_

_this picture's frozen and I can't get out.  
_

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,  
_

_this picture's frozen and I can't get out of here.  
_

_Believe me, I'm just as lost as you,  
_

_Believe me, yeah, I'm just as lost as you.  
_

_Lost lost lost lost lost lost lost lost,  
_

_I'm just as lost as you,  
_

_Oh where...  
_

_What am I going to do?  
_

_I'm afraid I'm falling farther away,  
_

_I'm falling farther away,  
_

_I'm falling farther from where I want to be.  
_

_I'm afraid I'm falling farther away,  
_

_I'm falling farther away,  
_

_I'm falling farther away!  
_

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,  
_

_this picture's frozen and I can't get out.  
_

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,  
_

_this picture's frozen and I can't get out of here.  
_

_Believe me, I'm just as lost as you,  
_

_Believe me, yeah, I'm just as lost as you!  
_

_(You're breaking me down!)  
_

_I'm just as lost as you!  
_

_(You're breaking me down!)  
_

_Down..."_

Kat stood, trembling so much she needed the aid of the wall to stand as she made her way to the door, her whispered words forming one word over and over

" Dad."

"_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello _

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**"**

Kat stumbled down the stairs a few times, crying out lightly, her lower half screaming out with intense pain.

" _Hold on slow down again from the top now and tell me everything  
I know I've been gone for what seems like forever  
But I'm here now waiting  
To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger  
But closer than you think  
She said just go on she wants you  
And same does your life by  
Please don't die on me _

Wings wont take me  
Eyes closed face me  
So take a step  
But don't look down take a step

I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I'm think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall

Perpetual motion the image wont focus  
A blur is all that's seen  
But here in this moment like the eye of the storm  
It all came clear to me  
I found a shelter to lean on  
And I thought of a reason to live all by itself  
I took one last look from the heights that I once loved  
And then I ran like hell

Wings won't take me  
Eyes closed face me  
So take a step  
But don't look down take a step

I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I'm think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall

I count the times that I've been sorry (I know I know)  
Now my conventions slowly drowns (I know I know)  
If there's a time these walls could guard you (I know I know)  
Then let that time be right now

I'm standing on a rooftop  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall  
I'm think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall

_I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

_I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

_I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

_I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall"_

She made it to the bottom of the stairs before her legs gave out.

" I can't do this." She croaked out, collapsing against the wall.

' _Have they even noticed that I have been missing?' _Kat thought as she felt every ache.

" _May it be an evening star  
shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
your heart will be true  
you walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home _

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now"

She stood slowly and pulled open the door into an empty hallway.

" _Thank the gods. I don't need Filch catching me.'_ She thought as she limped off the seventh floor.

Tears continued to stream down her face as she walked down the stairs, but when she got to the forth floor, she heard voices coming her way.

" I don't know why Harry is getting upset about that little bitch. She's not worth his time." Came a voice that Kat recognized as Ron Weasley.

" Ron , stop it! If you were in his shoes, you would be doing the same thing. It's his sister and all he remembers is that she was there one moment and then the next she was gone!" Ginny answered angrily. " And you had better watch yourself, Ron, Kat is a very good friend of mine."

" Even after what she did to me?" Ron yelled.

" You deserved it! You know how you get when someone insults our parents!" Ginny answered.

" But it's Snape!"

" But it's her dad and she loves him." Ginny said coldly before stalking off, Ron behind her.

As soon as they were gone, Kat continued going down the stairs, the pain growing with every step.

" _One! Two! Three! _

To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all part of the choices that you make  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

But we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love

But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again"

She got to the landing on the first floor and nearly collapsed again as her foot landed wrong and cracked. Kat knew that it had to have broken as the extra pain shot up her body.

' _Got to make it to dad before someone else does.'_

She reached the Great Hall and slowly made it to the dungeon hallway.

" Almost there." Kat whispered as she limped, using the wall for support. She could feel the blood sliding down her back, head, chest and legs and it was making walking very hard.

" _I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
the needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything  
what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt _

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
upon my liar's chair  
full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
beneath the stains of time  
the feelings disappear  
you are someone else  
I am still right here

what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

if I could start again  
a million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way"

She was standing in front of Salazar Slytherin lightly sleeping.

' _Crap, dad changed it and I forgot it.'_

" Excuse me." She whispered, hopefully loud enough.

It was. Salazar blink awake and smiled down at her before turning serious.

" What happened to you!" He asked his heir. ((**A/N:** Oh, I've made Katherine an Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Tom really isn't. Hes a fraud! HAHAHA!))

" Please…is my…dad in there?" She asked, the pain making her see double.

" Yes, I'll get him." Salazar went still.

Just as Kat was about to pass out, the painting slammed open and she was gathered up in Severus's hold then she knew no more.

OoOoOo

" I'm gonna put one of her Cd's on. Maybe that will help wake her up. What do you think happened Sev?" Draco asked, staring at the unconscious, now cleaned up, girl who seemed so broken.

" I don't know." Severus answered, tears breaking from under his mask.

Draco nodded solemnly and walked over to the radio and pushed play.

" _Here I stand  
Empty hands  
Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
To stop the pain from the beatings _

There you stood  
Holding me  
Waiting for me to notice you

But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

The warmth of your embrace  
Melts my frostbitten spirit  
You speak the truth and I hear it  
The words are I love you  
And I have to believe in you

But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

My hands are open  
And you are filling them  
Hands in the air  
In the air, in the air, in the air

And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship

You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life"

Kat's eyes were open as she watched her father cry on her bed, clutching her hand for dear life and Draco looking like he could kill just because someone hurt her.

" Daddy…" She cried out, ignoring the throbbing in her legs and thighs.

" Katherine!" Severus screamed, not seeming his usually menacing self.

He enveloped her into a hug but pulled away quickly as she flinched horribly when he touched her.

" What's wrong? What hurts?" Severus asked at once.

" Everything." Kat whispered, drawing her knees to her chest.

" Kitty Kat," Draco started.

" DON'T CALL ME THAT! Please, don't call me that." Kat screamed out, jumping off the bed, rushing to the nearest corner.

" Why? Who hurt you?" Severus asked calmly.

" V-V-V-Valin." She whispered, crashing to the floor.

" What did he do to you?" Draco asked, sitting in front of her, trying to look into her eyes.

" He…he….he.." Kat trailed off, losing her footing.

Draco reached out to touch her hand when she jerked back violently.

Severus put the pieces together at once.

" No, not my little girl. Katherine Ann, please tell me it's not true." Severus croaked out.

She turned dull, Ebony Emerald eyes to him and the held the truth.

" Oh, if I see that man, I'm going to murder him." He said darkly, collapsing on the bed.

Draco stared until he too put the pieces together.

" FUCK NO!" Draco screamed, jumping up, startling Kat.

" If...if, if I catch him, he's dead meat. How dare he touch her." Draco ranted, causing Kat to jump when he punched and broke her mirror.

" Damn." He whispered, tears streaming down his face.

" It's my fault. It's my fault that it happened. I just had to go and investigate mom's ring. Who would have known that it would suck my energy. It's my fault it happened." Kat cried.

" No, kitten, you're not to blame. You didn't plan on him being there, nor did you plan on being violated." Severus said firmly, catching her eyes.

She stared back before standing and walking out, begging not be followed.

" Where's Hades?" She asked when he didn't come when she whistled.

" Hagrid found him in the forest this morning. He's gone." Draco whispered.

Kat turned and stormed out of the room, the tears racing down her face.

((**A/N:** AHH! Why do I end up hurting my characters lately, Rylie? But anyway, I hoped you can wait 'til the next chapter))

* * *

Return to Top 


	8. Transition

**Through Her Eyes**

_My next story! Yah! I finished 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' not to long ago and had so much fun writing it, that I am thinking on a squeal, but this is not that! This is a new story! It is Lilly/Severus Affair story so deal with it!_

((**A/N:** Disclaimer: _I don't own any Harry Potter Characters because if I did we wouldn't be here right now, now would we? But I do own any new characters! As much as I would love to have this Series as my own, sadly I don't. I just live out my sad life through my fanfics. I can't be alone in that… _))

((**A/N:** _So I would like to ask anyone who doesn't know that is a fan of_ 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' _that I am writing a sequel called_ ' Discovery of one's self' _an ask that if you want to, go read it. Well, I will say that it's another title that I have no clue where it came from. Well, on to the next chap of this wondrous story_.))

((**A/N:** WARNING! Contains rape and violence and self mutilation, so if you don't want to read it, then don't!))

**OK:**

**_This_** is Parsaltongue

_This_ is a thought

**Songs in last chapter:**

Trapt- Still Frame

Evanescence- Hello

Rise Against- Ready To Fall Enya- May It Be

Lost Prophets- Last Train Home

Johnny Cash- Hurt

Flyleaf- Red Sam

**Chapter 8: Transition**

Kat barged out of her father's quarters, tears streaming down her face, anger making everyone jump out of her way. Not that she wanted them touching her anyway.

" Why Hades? He was only a puppy." She cried out, stopping near the entrance hall.

She felt someone come up behind her.

" Go away." She said dully.

The figure didn't and when it touched her shoulder, she jumped a good three feet off the floor and spun around to see Harry standing there. Relief washed over as she realized that it wasn't Valin.

" Kat, what's wrong?" He asked, moving forward.

Kat stepped back.

" Nothing Harry." She answered.

" Why do I not believe you?" He asked, raising a brow.

" That's your own problem." Kat answered and turned away, heading for the doors.

Harry grabbed her arms, causing her to jerk violently and fell back, shaking in fear. Harry let go instantly.

" Who hurt you?" He asked, a serious tone over taking him.

" What?" Kat asked, looking up in alarm.

" _Who Hurt You?_" He asked again.

" How…"

Harry sighed.

" You act just like I do after Vernon beats me real bad and you act acutely like I did after he… after he raped me." Harry whispered, peering down at her with dull emerald eyes.

Kat gasped and let the tear roll down her cheek.

" Again, who hurt you? Was it Snape?"

Kat grew anger.

" Don't you ever accuse my father of such things! He didn't hurt me! Some else did!"

" ok I'm sorry. Who was it?" Harry said quickly,

" It's being taken care of, now leave me alone Harry." Kat said dully, standing up.

" I'm not leaving you alone." Harry said, hurrying after her.

Kat swung around and screamed

" _**GO AWAY!"**_

She turned and left a stunned Harry Potter in the entrance hall.

**OoOoOo **

She was sitting by the lake, Hades's wrapped form near her. She had gotten it from Hagrid, who had seemed reluctant but eventually gave in. Turns out, Hades hadn't been killed by a wizard as Kat thought, but something in the forest.

Kat was crying as she remembered everything over and over again, cursing Drack Valin with each breath she took.

She sat there in the cold November winds, staring at the ground and her arms. With a flick of her wrist, she had a sharp razor in her hand and slashed her arm, not very deep, but enough to relive some of the pain bottled up inside.

This went on for a few hours until her arms were a battlefield of red marks, a few bleeding because she went over them three times.

" _You see these cuts and bruises  
Isn't this all so amusing  
I feel the emptiness of just a another day in hell (day in hell)  
My life is so confusing  
Do this to myself I'm losing  
Guess I'm only proving  
What everyone can see but me _

And I won't let myself be happy  
I cut myself just to feel the pain  
And I won't give up anything for you  
I'm going down and no one can save me  
Were going down and no one can save me

I am cold my legs are shaking  
There's no hope right now I'm begging  
For just one sight to show me some one out there really cares (really cares)  
My clothes are soaked I'm crying  
There's no doubt I know I'm dieing  
I did this to myself and that's the part I can't believe

And I won't let myself be happy  
I cut myself just to feel the pain  
And I won't give up anything for you  
I'm going down and no one can save me  
Were going down and no one can save me  
Going down and no one can save me

These cuts and bruises are all self inflicted  
These cuts and bruises are all self inflicted  
These cuts and bruises are all self inflicted  
These cuts and bruises are all self inflicted

I won't let myself be happy  
I cut myself just to feel the pain  
And I won't give up anything for you  
Were going down and no one can save me  
I'm going down and no one can save me  
I'm going down and no one can save me  
We're going down and no one can save me  
Going down and no one can save me"

**OoOoOo**

Anyone that bothered to notice, like Draco Harry and Severus, would see that Kat's eyes were no longer their usual bright self's. They were dull and lifeless as her clothes, hair and makeup darkened. Even the Gryffindors didn't make fun of her, because the last time someone made a crack about Snape in front of her, they ended up in the hospital wing… for a month.

But noone knew about her arms or the turmoil inside her, except maybe Harry. He had born the same mask after Vernon had raped him back when he was nine. Noone was the wiser at his school, maybe because noone paid him any head.

So that was why he was trailing her in early November, out to the Forbidden Forest.

' _What is she doing?_ Harry thought as he followed her under his invisibility cloak.

Kat walked until she came upon a small mound of dirt under a large redwood. She kneeled down and took a handful of earth.

' Of course, that's Hades grave.' Harry thought as he watched behind a tree.

All of a sudden, there was a man standing near Kat. She looked up and jump.

" You." She spat with venom.

" Like the dark look bella, but it doesn't work for you." The man said, his blue eyes twinkling with bad intent.

" What do you want now?" Kat asked, terror running through her eyes.

" What else but you, my dear." The man said as he moved forward, causing Kat to back up further.

" **_Get away from me, you scum." _**She yelled out angrily.

" Now, let's not use a language I don't understand. I mean, you wouldn't want me not to understand the word no, now would you?" The man said, sneering at Kat, pinning her to the tree.

She lost her mask and terror over took her and at once Harry knew that it was this man who hurt her.

" **_Please, not again." _**Kat cried out as the man began to kiss her neck, holding her tight, preventing her from struggling.

Harry had enough and jumped out. Kat saw him first and her eyes widened in surprise.

" Let her go, now!" He yelled, his wand pointed at the man's head.

He turned to face Harry, but not before roughly kissing Kat. Harry lost it.

" Stupefy!" He screamed.

Drack had not expected this and crumpled to the ground in a heap, inches from Kat's hand.

Kat herself was shaking like mad, skin white as a sheet as she stared down at her unconscious rapist.

" What's going on here?" Came a booming voice that made both Harry and Kat jump.

" Hagrid!" Harry said, relief washing over him.

" What are you doing in here, Harry?" Hagrid asked, staring at the visibly terrified Kat and 'sleeping' Valin.

" That man tried to hurt Katherine, Hagrid. I was trying to stop him." Harry explained.

" I see, well, let's get him up to the school." Hagrid said, gathering Valin up and over his shoulder.

Harry kneeled in front of Kat.

" Come on sis, Professor Snape will know what to do." He whispered.

Kat nodded, stood and followed them out of the forest.

She was still shaking, walking three steps behind Harry.

" _You can illustrate your life in romance.  
I can show you something so much more than words, in my hands.  
It's not your best intention now to burn your friends. This is your last night, this is your last chance in my hands. _

Die romantic, romantic  
this is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
Die romantic, romantic  
this is the nightmare we don't complete.  
Die romantic, romantic  
tonight's the night and it's all we need now, to die romantic.

I sat and watched your heartbeat fade with every breath, i watched your lips turn blue. Your eyes went cold and all, with all the rest.  
I felt the panic and tried to breathe, is this happening?  
I've fucking had it, oh God save me please, 'cause I don't think she'll make it through the night.

Die romantic, romantic  
this is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
Die romantic, romantic  
this is the nightmare we don't complete.  
Die romantic, romantic  
tonight's the night and it's all we need now, to die romantic.

_Die romantic, romantic  
this is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
Die romantic, romantic  
this is the nightmare we don't complete.  
Die romantic, romantic  
tonight's the night and it's all we need now, to die romantic._

_Your last words to me "Tonight's the night and redemption is only found in books."  
Your last words to me "Tonight's the night and redemption was harder than it looks."  
So take care of what you love and all this stuff are remnants of a life in shattered glass.  
It's all I have to ask. _

I MISS YOU!  
I MISS YOU!

You can illustrate your death in romance, I can show you something so much more than words in my hands.  
I felt the dead-end price you pay for everyday  
this is your last night,  
Suicide kept tight  
you're gone tonight.

Die romantic, romantic  
this is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
Die romantic, romantic  
this is the nightmare we die complete.  
Die romantic, romantic  
tonight's the night and it's all we need now, to die romantic.

__

Die romantic, romantic  
this is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
Die romantic, romantic  
this is the nightmare we die complete.  
Die romantic, romantic  
tonight's the night and it's all we need now, to die romantic.

_Die romantic_

_Die romantic_

_Die romantic_

_Die romantic_

_Die romantic_

_Die romantic_

_Tonight..."_

**OoOoOo**

" Ok, so are you two gonna go into the headmaster's office?" Hagrid asked the two siblings.

Harry was at the middle of the stairs in the Entrance Hall, staring down at Kat who stopped at the bottom.

" No, we're going to take him to my father, Hagrid. He has more right to him right now." Kat said dully.

Hagrid nodded and walked down the stairs and headed for the dungeons.

Harry looked at Kat and could see the terror still in his face.

" I swear I'm gonna kill that man." He whispered.

" Get in line." Kat said as she passed.

Soon they were standing in front of Salazar's painting and he was sleeping.

" **_Sal, wake up." _**Kat said.

The painting woke up glaring at her.

" What have I said about that name, Katherine?" He said with a half-hearted sneer.

" Well, it woke you up didn't it?" Kat smirked back. But her hear wasn't in the smirk.

Salazar shrugged and looked down at her.

Kat nodded.

" Doom ridden."

" Everything is." Salazar said as he swung open.

" Dad!" Kat called out as they walked in. Hagrid just hit the ceiling.

" I'll go check the lab." Kat said after Severus didn't answer.

She walked to the door, knocked and opened the door.

" Daddy?"

She saw him standing over a cauldron.

He hadn't heard her and was carefully stirring the potion.

" Dad?" She said louder.

This time he heard her and looked up.

" What's up, Kitten?"

" I think you need to come out to the study if you can." Kat said, leaning against the door.

" I can. Needy!" He called out.

The house elf appeared and Severus gave him the instructions he needed for the potion.

He followed Kat out and stopped in the doorway.

" Valin." He hissed with venom.

" He tried to hurt my again. Harry stopped him." Kat whispered from the couch.

" Potter, thank you. Hagrid, put him down." Severus said stiffly.

Hagrid put him down and left the room, Harry not far behind, being kicked out by Severus.

Severus had Drack tied up and was thinking about what to do to him when Kat stood up.

" I'll be in my room." She said, leaving the study.

As soon as he heard the door click close turned to Valin.

" Enervate"

Drack slowly opened his eyes.

" Wake up you prick." Severus spat.

" Well, Sev. Long time no see." Valin said.

**OoOoOo **

Kat was sitting in her room, the radio turned up almost to the max. She locked the door and fell on the floor against her bed, drowning in the music as she brought new cuts on her arms.

" _There's something cold and blank behind her smile  
She's standing on an overpass  
In her miracle mile  
(coma):  
You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away _

A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Wont save her from herself

Her mouth was an empty cut  
And she was waiting to fall  
Just bleeding like a Polaroid that  
Lost all her dolls  
(coma):  
You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away

A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Wont save her from herself"

She cut a deep mark going straight from her hand to her elbow, the blood dripping onto her robes.

" _You sink your teeth in.  
Bite the blood that drains the life inside of me and fills your soul with love and hate and all those things you need to breathe.  
My body dies,  
but still my soul remains eternally in search of Caspian waves and shallow graves.  
Explain, why me? _

This nightmare (This nightmare) won't last long.  
Are you scared? (Are you scared?) So sing this song.  
I'm right there (I'm right there) by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.

I watched the sky bleed gray with see-through shades of violent  
Bloody stains and felt the evil prime and wicked start a course straight through my veins.  
I'm so alive  
my skin so cold and fake.  
I close my eyes  
I know that now's the time to take my chance with death and realize.

Sunrise, sunset, will you wash away the rain?  
Sunrise, sunset, can you wash away the pain?

This nightmare (This nightmare) won't last long.  
Are you scared? (Are you scared?) So sing this song.  
I'm right there (I'm right there) by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.

This nightmare (This nightmare) won't last long.  
Are you scared? (Are you scared?) So sing this song.  
I'm right there (I'm right there) by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.

So mute and beautiful to me  
a promise kept on high  
an angelic look at life through open eyes.  
Don't be scared  
we'll make it work.  
We're right on time  
don't make things worse.  
Now I'm right there by your side.

(Sunrise) I will avenge  
(Sunset) I can't pretend  
(Sunrise) I won't forget this vain  
(Sunset) attempt and promise kept.  
Just one more night to make up for the loss of love and time.  
Here comes the sun to rid this world of see-through blood and swollen light.

Sunrise, sunset, will you wash away the rain?  
Sunrise, sunset, can you wash away the pain?

This nightmare (This nightmare) won't last long.  
Are you scared? (Are you scared?) So sing this song.  
I'm right there (I'm right there) by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance

this nightmare (This nightmare) won't last long.  
Are you scared? (Are you scared?) So sing this song.  
I'm right there (I'm right there) by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance

Sunrise.  
The last sunrise.  
The last sunrise.  
The last sunrise."

She started seeing double and her hand fell onto the remote, pushing the volume up on the radio.

" _too many weeds in the flowers  
too many pills in the pharmacy now  
too many bugs in the shower  
there's too much shit in the air we breathe now _

there's too much anger inside me  
there's too much scarring when i bleed  
there's too much therapy i need  
there is no god that i have seen

there's too much doubt in my mom's words  
there's too much fear in the way she sees life  
i wonder if I'm just like her  
i wonder if i can make myself right

you try to help  
you listen well  
you cannot change the way i see"

She could barely hear the pounding on her door and didn't see it burst open and Severus rush over, seeing her arms and robes drenched in blood.

" _They always warn  
Don't get caught up you'll just get burned  
The storm has come  
To crumble my world to the ground _

So now I'm cutting myself off  
Am I really done with you

Yeah, yeah, yeahaha  
I don't need you anymore  
Yeah, yeah, yeahaha  
I don't need you anymore

We breath as one  
To feed the fiend that I've become  
This is so hard  
You helped me cover all my scars

But now I'm cutting myself off  
Am I really done with you

Yeah, yeah, yeahaha  
I don't need you anymore  
Yeah, yeah, yeahaha  
I don't need you anymore

Yeah, yeah, yeahaha  
I don't need you anymore  
Yeah, yeah, yeahaha  
I don't need you anymore

Someday we'll see a better stronger me  
Once I get the fuck away from, the fuck away from you

Yeah, yeah, yeahaha  
I don't need you anymore  
Yeah, yeah, yeahaha  
I don't need you anymore

Yeah, yeah, yeahaha  
I don't need you anymore  
Yeah, yeah, yeahaha  
I don't need you anymore"

She felt Severus shake her and she looked up with extremely dull Ebony Emerald eyes.

**OoOoOo **

" KATHERINE ANN SNAPE! What do you think you were doing?" Severus yelled after he healed her deep cuts, although they all left scars, and gave her a blood-replenishing potion.

She simply sat there, staring at him with her dull eyes.

Severus felt his heart clench.

" Kitten, what's wrong?" He whispered, sitting down next to her.

" I can't do it anymore." She answered.

" Do what?"

" Live." She said, turning towards the fire. " I just feel consumed by pain and fear. I can't do it anymore."

Kat stood up and walked to the mantle.

" Kat, you can't just leave. Think about what's gonna happen to me. I don't know what I'll do. First I lose Lilly. I don't think I could handle losing you." Severus said in a small voice.

Kat turned to see Severus in a way she had never seen him. He was truly in pain to see her like she was.

" Daddy." She whispered, steeping forward.

Very slowly, she inched into his arms, falling into his protective grip.

" I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest.

" Shhh, it's alright." Severus whispered, stroking her hair and didn't feel her flinch.

As they were standing, a song leaked out of Kat's room and slowly, they danced.

" _I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through _

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it -  
I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –"

((**A/N:** wow. Well, I think she's recovering, don't yah think?))


	9. StepbyStep

**Through Her Eyes**

_My next story! Yah! I finished 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' not to long ago and had so much fun writing it, that I am thinking on a squeal, but this is not that! This is a new story! It is Lilly/Severus Affair story so deal with it!_

((**A/N:** Disclaimer: _I don't own any Harry Potter Characters because if I did we wouldn't be here right now, now would we? But I do own any new characters! As much as I would love to have this Series as my own, sadly I don't. I just live out my sad life through my fanfics. I can't be alone in that… _))

((**A/N:** _So I would like to ask anyone who doesn't know that is a fan of_ 'The eyes of a unwanted girl' _that I am writing a sequel called_ ' Discovery of one's self' _an ask that if you want to, go read it. Well, I will say that it's another title that I have no clue where it came from. Well, on to the next chap of this wondrous story_.))

((**A/N:** WARNING! Contains rape and violence and self mutilation, so if you don't want to read it, then don't!))

**OK:**

**_This_** is Parsaltongue

_This_ is a thought

**Songs in last chapter:**

Smile Empty Soul- Self-inflicted

Aiden- Die Romantic

Marilyn Manson- Coma White

Aiden- The Last Sunrise

Smile Empty Soul- Therapy

Smile Empty Soul- Don't Need You

Queen- We Are The Champions

**Chapter 9: Step-by-Step**

((" I can't do it anymore." She answered.

" Do what?"

" Live." She said, turning towards the fire. " I just feel consumed by pain and fear. I can't do it anymore."

Kat stood up and walked to the mantle.

" Kat, you can't just leave. Think about what's gonna happen to me. I don't know what I'll do. First I lose Lilly. I don't think I could handle losing you." Severus said in a small voice.

Kat turned to see Severus in a way she had never seen him. He was truly in pain to see her like she was.

" Daddy." She whispered, stepping forward.

Very slowly, she inched into his arms, falling into his protective grip.

" I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest.

" Shhh, it's alright." Severus whispered, stroking her hair and didn't feel her flinch.

As they were standing, a song leaked out of Kat's room and slowly, they danced.

" _I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through _

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it -  
I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –" ))

**OoOoOo **

((**A/N:** Ok this first part is going to be what happened to Valin, it's very not pertty.))

Severus stood in front of the bastard, wanting to strangle him. Here was the man that had been trying to kill him for the last 15 years and had raped his daughter. He should kill him.

No, that would be the Dementor's job. Oh yes. Better fate then dying ((**A/N:** Sorry Rylie)) for the scum; living with no soul.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, walked in.

" Severus, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, very irritated.

Severus smirked and led him to the tied up man.

" This is the meaning, minister." He said, pointing to Valin.

" I can't believe it. Drack Valin. So you finally caught him, eh Severus." Came a rough voice behind Severus.

" Yes Moody, but it gets worse." Severus said darkly, eyeing Kat's locked door. Faint bass beats could be heard.

" What do you mean?" Fudge asked.

" You both remember Katherine right?" Severus said.

" Yah, sweet little girl. Had so much energy that even Shacklebolt had trouble keeping up with her." Moody said, smiling at the memory.

" I remember her. She's the one who managed to take half my candy stock." Fudge said, grinning.

Severus was not smiling.

" Meet her rapist." He spat at Valin, venom lacing his words.

" What?" Fudge asked, alarm running through his eyes.

Moody only growled under his breath.

" She's only eleven." Fudge whispered. " A child. How could he? I can understand that he hated you, but take it out on you through your daughter? That's not right."

" She's suffering from major depression. I don't know if she'll really recover." Severus said quietly.

Moody walked forward and kicked Valin's side.

" What do you want to do to him, Severus?" he asked.

" Give him to the Dementors." Severus said darkly.

" Right." Fudge said.

He gave the command to Moody and soon, Valin was tied up and was being taken out of Hogwarts.

Severus turned toward Kat's room and could hear the song.

" _I'll lay me down tonight  
Much further down  
Swim in the calm tonight  
This art does drown _

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
(What follows) has lead me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased  
What follows

All insects sing tonight  
The coldest sound  
I'd send God's grace tonight  
Could it be found?

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
(What follows) has lead me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased

I'll lay me down tonight  
Much further down  
Watch stars go out tonight  
On sinking ground

I'll lay me down, I'll lay me down

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
(What follows) has lead me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased

what follows will swallow whole  
what follows will swallow whole"

**OoOoOo **

It seemed once Kat was assured that Valin was in Azkaban and had been given the Dementor's Kiss, she seemed to start to recover.

Slowly, Draco could touch her and Severus could hold her like she was before the rape. Harry on the other hand, couldn't touch her,

Actually, more like he couldn't touch her because Ron and Hermione were keeping him from her. Which made Kat very angry.

The Gryffindors, except for the twins & Ginny, were complete snobs to the Slytherins, well more then normal. Even though many knew that Kat had been hurt, many still tried to hex her and ambush her in the corridors. But just because she was recovering doesn't mean that she still wasn't angry.

Dean Tomas learned that the hard way.

One afternoon, Kat was walking from Charms to Transfiguration when Dean Tomas and a couple other Gryffindors ambushed her.

It didn't last long. Soon, Kat had everyone fleeing, except Dean. She had him unconscious on the hallway and left him there, in plain sight of course, for all to see.

Well, lets say that the Slytherin Common Room was alive that night.

**OoOoOo **

Peace only lasts so long.

In late November, while walking back from watching Draco practice in the Quidditch Pitch, Kat heard a voice that sent more chills down her spine then Valin could ever do.

**_" Come, Come to me, Let me rip, Let me tear you, Let me kill you…"_**

Kat, frozen still on the third step, opened her mouth to scream, but only silence came out.

' _What was that?' _She thought as she slowly regained her step. She continued on to Severus's quarters, listening carefully for the voice again.

" Maybe I just imagined it." Kat said aloud, trying to calm herself down.

' _Yah, that's it. It wasn't real. All I need is a good rest. I've been very jumpy lately.'_ Kat thought as she came upon Salazar's painting.

" **_Evening Uncle Sal." _**She said, grinning up at her ancestor.

" **_What have I said about that Katherine?"_** Salazar said, smirking down at his heir.

" **_Quite a lot actually."_** She answered with a grin.

She smirked up.

" Divide and Conquer."

Salazar smirked back as he swung open.

Kat waked in, only to be enveloped by a strong pair of arms.

She couldn't help it. She freaked.

" GET OFF ME!" She screamed at the unknown figure, which quickly let go.

At once she recognized the piercing brown eyes and un-human black hair

" Davey?" She asked the vampire.

" I believe so. Unless I'm not me." Davey answered.

" Yah, that's you. What are you doing here? Weren't you in Romania?" Kat asked, not seeing the black haired, icy blue-eyed woman behind her.

" I was, until I felt you were in pain. I do apologize for being late; winters in Romania are torture to get through, even for the immortal." Davey answered. " But what I want to know is how you got hurt."

" As do I." The woman asked, moving from the shadows.

Kat whipped around and her eyes widened.

" Vanessa?" She asked the elder leader.

She saw Vanessa's icy blue eyes swirl with red and felt the probing at her shields. She lowered and Vanessa dived into her mind.

Minutes later, Vanessa came out and quickly gathered Kat into her arms.

" Oh little one. I'm so sorry I wasn't here." She said, stroking her hair.

" It's alright Nessa." Kat whispered, drawling on her godmother's warmth and strength.

" Wait, where did Davey go? I swear that brother of yours…" Vanessa whispered.

" He's probably in my room, exploring my cd collection." Kat said, grinning as she walked in on Davey nearly buried in cd cases.

He got up and popped a cd in, turning the volume up.

" What one did you put in?" Kat asked, sitting on the bed, above his head.

" You'll see." He said simply.

" I don't like surprises with my radio, Davey." Kat whined.

" Just listen. You haven't listened to this one in a long while. It wasn't out with the others."

" _What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
what would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
couldn't take all this anymore  
what would you do? (do, do) _

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do? (do, do)  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break...?  
What if I...  
What if I..."

Davey stood up and stared at Kat until a new song played. Kat knew that song all to well.

" Oh no Davey, no dancing for me." Kat said quickly.

" Too bad." Davey said, pulling her off the bed.

" _It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor.  
Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve.  
Now through lines of the cheap Venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb.  
Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me, yeah, you leave me.  
Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again."_

Despite her efforts not too, Kat found herself dancing after Davey nearly spilled over, causing Kat to nearly choke with laughter.

" _So you were born in an electrical storm, took a bite out the sun and saw your future in a machine built  
for two. Now your rays make me kind of go crazy, shock and awe and amaze me, just a ticker tape parade and  
me, but something was wrong till you tap danced on the air, in the night. Screaming at the top of your  
lungs, you said, "Come on, come on. Do what you want. What could go wrong? Oh come on come on come on,  
come on, do what you want. Oh come on come on. What could go wrong? Do do do do what you want." Come on.  
Me, I was raised amid the trickle-down days. I woke up numb in the haze and saw my future machine built  
for two, but the light gave me some kind of fright. How did wrong get so right and lead me stumbling  
through the dark of night? Oh something was wrong, but you tap danced on the air, in the night, Screaming  
at the top of your lungs you said, "Come on, come on. Do what you want. What could go wrong? Oh come on  
come on come on, come on, do what you want. Oh come on come on. What could go wrong? Do do do do what you  
want." Come on."_

Kat plopped down onto the bed and stared at Vanessa.

" Now, I can understand Davey coming down here if I was hurt, but Nessa you don't come unless it's urgent. So what are you doing here?" Kat asked.

" You're going to be coming into your inheritance soon and I am afraid that I have not been able to slow the merge. In three days you will gain all the powers that you are to receive." Vanessa said solemnly.

" You have got to be kidding me!" Kat yelled, jumping up from the bed. " I thought I had more time." She said, plopping down on the floor.

" So did we." Vanessa said.

As Kat sat there, she grabbed the remote and turned the CD player up louder, blaring a muggle Scottish icon throughout her room.

" _I don't want to be second best  
Don't want to stand in line  
Don't want to fall behind  
Don't want to get caught out  
Don't want to do without  
And the lesson I must learn  
Is that I've got to wait my turn _

Looks like I got to be hot and cold  
I got to be taught and told  
Got to be good as gold  
But perfectly honest  
I think it would be good for me  
Coz it's a hindrance to my health  
I'm a stranger to myself

Miniature disasters and minor catastrophes  
Bring me to my knees  
Well I must be my own master  
Or a miniature disaster will be  
It will be the death of me

I don't have to raise my voice  
Don't have to be underhand  
Just got to understand  
That it's gonna be up and down  
It's gonna be lost and found  
And I can't take to the sky  
Before I like it on the ground

And i need to be patient  
And i need to be brave  
Need to discover  
How i need to behave  
And I'll find out the answers  
When i know what to ask  
But i speak a different language  
And everybody's speaking too fast

Miniature disasters and minor catastrophes  
Bring me to my knees

Well I must be my own master  
I've got to run a little faster  
I need to know I'll last if a little  
Miniature disaster hits me  
It could be the death of me"

There was a pounding at the door and Severus barged in.

" Easy dad. I'm not doing it again. I'm trying to think over everything Nessa just told me." Kat said without looking up at the man.

" Nessa? When did you get here?" Severus said, moving over to the bed.

" About an hour ago." Vanessa responded.

Severus sat down on the bed.

" I think I need to hear a tale, don't I?" He said, looking from the small girl on the floor to the vampires on the bedspread.

**OoOoOo **

" You have got to be kidding me!" Severus said.

" I wish she was." Kat said in a low voice.

" If only, If only." Davey said, tossing a small rock around.

" Davey, Vanessa, I need to speak to you in private." Severus said, standing up.

He walked over to Kat, kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear.

" 'k dad." She answered before the trio left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Kat had her Cd's playing again, loud enough to drown out her thoughts.

" _Tonight we're standing in light of a frozen sun  
Cursing the gods we have at home  
Will you steal the fire from the sacred heart  
And bleed the blood of holy  
We've fallen in love with the serpent's song  
And feel nothing _

In the night side of eden  
We're born again  
Dead  
Forever we are  
Wherever we'll be  
Forever we'll be crucified to a dream  
The night side of eden

Deranged, we're tearing away the pains of desire  
Learning the mathematics of people die hard  
We deceive ourselves to start a war  
Within the realm of senses  
And the centered circle number four  
Where we got nothing

In the night side of eden  
We're born again  
Dead  
Forever we are  
Wherever we'll be  
Forever we'll be crucified to a dream  
The night side of eden

In the night side of eden  
We're born again  
Dead  
Forever we are  
Wherever we'll be  
Forever we'll be crucified to a dream  
The night side of eden  
Forever we are  
Wherever we'll be  
Forever we'll be crucified to a dream  
The night side of eden"

Slowly the volume crept down, but it was still very loud. Maybe she didn't want this inheritance.

"_Love, love, love, love, love, love._

_Woo!_

_You were everything I wanted._

_You were everything a girl could be._

_Then you left me brokenhearted,_

_Now you don't mean a thing to me._

_All I wanted was your_

_Love, love, love, love, love, love._

_Hate is a strong word,_

_but i really, really, really don't like you._

_Now that it's over_

_I don't even know what I liked about you._

_Brought you around,_

_and you just brought me down._

_Hate is a strong word,_

_but I really, really, really don't like you._

_I really don't like you..._

_Thought that everything was perfect,_

_Isn't that how it's supposed to be?_

_Thought you thought that I was worth it,_

_Now I think a little differently._

_All i wanted was your_

_Love, love, love, love, love, love._

_Hate is a strong word,_

_but i really, really, really don't like you._

_Now that it's over_

_I don't even know what I liked about you._

_Brought you around,_

_and you just brought me down._

_Hate is a strong word,_

_but I really, really, really don't like you._

_Now that it's over,_

_you can't hurt me._

_Now that it's over,_

_you can't bring me down._

_(Oh, oh...)_

_All i wanted was your_

_Love, love, love, love, love, love._

_Hate is a strong word,_

_but i really, really, really don't like you._

_Now that it's over_

_I don't even know what I liked about you._

_Brought you around,_

_and you just brought me down._

_Hate is a strong word,_

_but I really, really, really don't like you._

_I really don't like you..._

_I really don't like you..._

_I really don't like you..."_

Never did she think about the blade hidden under her pillow, only of the icy black eyes that shown out off a memory that she couldn't place.

" Oh, I don't think I can take the pressure of being half vampire." She whispered as she paced the room.

" _Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again _

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me"

((**A/N:** Ok I didn't kill Valin, but I did much, much worse. :EVIL SMIRK: ))


End file.
